Squalo's misfortunes(?)
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Me playing with Squalo's sex life and pride. Bwuhahahaha!
1. Let's make a porno

Let's make a porno

Xanxus was sitting down on his throne while listening to his worthless subordinates talk about future missions, food stock, and money and blah, blah, blah, blah.

The man was seriously getting tired of this same bullshit everyday when they had these meetings. So instead of listening, he gazes over at Squalo who is almost at his prime at the age of twenty five. He was sexy, but remembering how he looked when he turned over thirty, he was gorgeous. That was surely an age and time he was looking forward to screwing him.

He then realized that he was beginning to feel turned on. He wondered if he should take Squalo to bed or reach an empty room and have him against anything that was inviting. The latter seemed more exciting.

He wouldn't care if anyone walked in on them if he forgot to lock the door. The long hair scum might mind, but he'd still be moaning like a bitch if he just continues to fuck him. Xanxus figured that he wouldn't mind an audience watching him screw such a hot piece of ass against furnitures. It would just turn him on more having others know what he was getting, and they can't.

He smirked satisfyingly at the very idea. Belphegor noticed.

"Boss, what are you smiling about?" He asked over the discussion. The others stopped chattering to look at their smirking master. Xanxus stopped smirking, and glared at them.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head, "Let's make an adult video."

There were gaping expressions and Luss going, "Oh my!"

Squalo stood up abruptly having his chair fall back and bang against the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?! How the fuck did the conversation lead to that?! We are not making a porn vid for your own satisfaction!"

Xanxus scowled darkly with a menacingly glare, "What was that scum?"

"Kuh…" Squalo knew better than to challenge his authority, but then at a time like this (especially when he knows of who was going to be doing the adult part) he had to stand his ground. He wanted to say something, but then his face felt hot, and his cheeks were blushing red.

Xanxus got up without a care of what the shark truly had to say to his suggestion. He told the rest of his members, "You fucking trashes make up whatever theme the adult vid will be. Just make sure that I get some." With that, he left to god knows where.

Squalo wanted to chase after him to change his mind, but knew very well of how it was going to end (which was him being thoroughly fucked in some random empty room until he completely forgets of what he was mad about in the first place because the sex is just so bloody fantastic.)

Instead he marched off to only where a god knows where.

The other varia members decided to do the task after all. Lussuria prepared blank sheets of paper and a pen. "Alright, people, we are going to produce our very first adult video between our boss and our lovely Squalo! Ooh! I wish it was me instead!"

"Nobody would buy that." Mammon deadpanned.

The flamboyant guardian is shocked and hurt. "Oh how mean!"

Levi was uncomfortable. He stood up facing his back to everyone. "I don't think that I can join this conversation. Even if it is for boss, I can't think of him with that other man." He said all cool like, but looked more like a sore loser. He excused himself thinking that he had made a definite impression on them.

They were actually indifferent to his feelings, so they continued on. This left Lussuria, Mammon and Bel as the only guardians to think up of a theme for the porn video.

"So!" Luss started. "What shall be the theme for boss's and Squa-chan's first porn video be? Hm? Let's make a list of all our ideas and then narrow it down to the ones we best like."

"Ushishishi~" Bel chuckled in amusement. "We should start by writing down the cliche ones first. That way we can get way more creative along the way like the teacher and student or the patient and doctor or nurse gig. Something way more exciting than that."

"It also has to be able to sell well if I can make a fortune off of this." Mammon pointed out. "We should also remember that my illusions can't be caught on camera, so we have to set up a budget for the props and settings."

"We'll leave that to you." Bel told the aging baby. "So what are all of the cliches?"

"Hm?" Luss tapped his lip with the blunt end of the pen thoughtfully. "I wasn't really a fan for adult videos when I could have the real thing, but I can think up a few. Let's see: we got the teacher-student one, or both being students or both being teachers. There's the patient-nurse/doctor/therapist, thug-cop, prisoner-prison guard, the butler-rich person, the employer-employee, the priest-guilty person, the cheating situation, the call in for a tradesman or pizza delivery boy, the jock, the pool-boy-"

"For someone who said that they weren't a fan of adult videos, you certainly know a lot." Mammon pointed out after feeling like he's heard enough.

Bel lightly chuckled, "I didn't know that there were so many cliches. I think that boss would be for a lot of them. The one I lie is that cheating situation one where the boyfriend is cheating on the girlfriend with her best friend or sister. In this case, brother."

Lussuria giggled like a giddy high school girl, "My favorite is when the priest lies to someone just to get laid! What about you Mammon?"

"Umu, I don't care of what the theme is as long as it's profitable."

"True." Lussuria thought for a moment. "If we want to make a profit, then it has to stand out from the majority! I got it, what about Alice in Wonderland!"

Bel hummed to that. "It sounds fitting and it also means that we get to put that shark in a dress! Ushishishi!"

"The Varia headquarters have a lovely forest where we can put all the crops with some special effects! And we also get to play a part in it! Squalo is obviously Alice!" The tranny sticks out a finger with one hand while having the other point at each finger that stuck up. "Xanxus can play the mad hatter! Mammon can play the white rabbit! Bel can play the cheshire cat! Levi can be the queen of hearts! And I will be the caterpillar who hints to Alice about where her true love is! Just imagine it."

Squalo was put in the disney-version alice outfit. As he was walking in the woods for no particular reason, he had spotted a black cloak wearing baby with rabbit ears and a gold clock necklace skittering away. He followed it out of curiosity and then fell into a hole where he woke up in a strange looking forest and met a boy with a cheshire grin, striped shirt, and kitty paws, tails and ears.

The cat messed with him which led the real Squalo to go on the offensive with his sword which had Bel disappear into the woods.

The bloodthirsty swordsman ran after him, and then stopped in front of a huge flower bud that suddenly bloomed to reveal a derange looking caterpillar.

"Hello! I am Luss Luss, you're matchmaking caterpillar! Oh my aren't you excited?!"

"Fuck no! Get away from me you deranged looking piece of shit!"

"Oh my! Someone needs to be taught manners! Tut tut tut! But it's okaaaay! Because our lovely mad hatter and you will live happily ever after! All you got to do is go down that path and make him do whatever he likes with your body! Okay! Go now! Luss Luss out!" The flower turned back into a bud and then bloomed to reveal a transformed butterfly that flew out, and then got shot down by the flame of wrath.

Squalo ignored what he saw, and reluctantly went to where he had to go. There he finally saw the Mad Hatter. He was sitting relaxing on his throne with his hands on his tummy and feet and on the table. Xanxus wore the Mad Hatter costume from the Tim Burton's movie except the numbers written on the hat was the roman numerals "XX". A whole table of tea and simple finger food was set beautifully on the table, but the scenery's atmosphere was ruined by the guy's boots on it.

The man glared at the girly dressed Squalo from under his top hat, and was in between laughing his ass off, or being turned on. Instead he settled with a satisfied smirk. This pissed off the swordsman who was against all of this in the first place.

"Sit the fuck down trash." He ordered rudely. The silver hair beauty wanted to reject, but then knew better because defiance would actually make this porno a lot shorter.

He goes over to a chair to sit down, but the man said, "Not there retard, here." He moved his feet off the table, and pointed at his lap. Squalo was shocked yet not truly surprised by that. He clenched his only working hand before moving over to Xanxus.

The man grabbed him by the waist to direct his ass to sit on his tent. He didn't hesitate to get to the point of this position.

He had his hands caress both thighs and also massage the male's inner thighs. The pinkies sometimes brushing against his private area.

"Voi, what do you think you're doing?!" The embarrassed swordsman questioned as he blushed furiously. His hands were cupped against his balls to protect them.

Xanxus ignored his question, and asked with a low husky voice against the male's ear, "Are you wearing panties under this? They feel silky. How naughty." One of his hands reached deep into the skirt to fondle the man's package and feel the material of the soft panties. Squalo covered them from him more.

He told the man, "You shouldn't be doing this to little girls!"

Xanxus chuckled in an evil yet drop dead sexy kind of way that sent shivers up the cross-dresser's back. The man retorted, "But you're not a little girl are you." He had his free hand pull one arm away to finally fully cup his second in command's balls. He rubbed and played with them until he felt a moisture seeping through the soft material, and a growing length that began to make a tent of of the skirt.

Squalo squirmed under his touch which sent unintended friction against the man's hardening dick. "Ple-please Xanxus, take them off!" He begged of the man. "The panties aren't comfortable anymore." He groaned sexily.

That line made his boss laugh at him before conceding to the task of removing the male's panties from down his thighs to the ground. Squalo then found his legs spread wide open and arched over the arms of the throne.

Xanxus looked over his shoulder to see the skirt still covering what he wanted to see. He removed that article of clothing to see a proud standing oozing tower twitching to be touched. "My, aren't you the dirty slut." He commented mockingly. "Is the idea of being fucked by some stranger pleasing to you? You must be one hell of a whore."

"Shu-shut up!" Squalo shouted at him which got him thrown out and then kicked onto the table before him. The table crashes downward which got the male being soaked by tea and covered in pieces of finger food.

The long hair combatant was ready to give the asshole a piece of his mind, but then when he looked up at his offender, he was met with a dark glare that sent of a death-vibe throughout his entire body.

"What the fuck did you say to me trash?" Xanxus stood up from his chair while unbuckling his belt, and then took out his semi-erected thick large cock into his hand. He grabbed his second in command roughly by the hair to have his dick poke him on the lips. "Suck me off or I'm gonna fuck your dry."

Squalo should be pissed by the threat, but he was far more turned on by the power display in this relationship. He opened his mouth and let his tongue lap at the pink tip of the head. He had his his false hand hold onto the suckee's hips while the other held onto the base so he could lick upward and all over before taking it in his mouth.

He sucked hard and licks needingly just the way his boss likes it while his hand rubbed the rest of the dick that he didn't or couldn't take into his mouth for the moment. Squalo hoped to be able to go at his own pace to handle sucking a thick piece of meat meant to be swallowed down his throat.

But the sadistic and somewhat angry Xanxus held him by the shell of his ears, and then thrusted his hips forward.

Squalo was lucky to know how to relax his throat immediately and hold his breath when the member began hitting the back of his throat. "Never fucking tell me to shut up you fucking whore! I'm gonna make you swallow my whole fucking sausage and then make you drink my cum like the scumbag whore you are! Do you fucking hear me, you little piece of shit!"

Xanxus, as promised, stuffed his whole thick large cock down the poor man's throat for nearly half a minute before pulling out. Squalo coughed roughly while also gasping for air.

When he contained himself, Xanxus ordered him to have his hands hold onto the arms of the chair with skirt up, ass out and legs spread. Squalo did as he was told. His ribbon was taken away from his hair, and tied tightly at the base of his penis. "What the-"

"Shut the fuck up trash. Your punishments not over." The mad hatter took out a tube of lube that he uses to slick his fingers. He doesn't waste time, and inject one finger into the tight ass. Squalo gasped by the sudden intrusion that squirmed inside him, and then was accompanied by another that worked to stretch him.

The swordsman worked himself to relax under the rough preparation. He yelped when he felt the third one enter him. The three fingers then began to prod him at his special place that sent sparks throughout his body.

Xanxus then pulled his fingers out to have his lubed cock against the man's hole. Without warning, the man thrusted his whole meat into that those soft round buns. Squalo clenched on that dick from the shock, and felt the painful swell of his constricted length. He wanted to remove the ribbon, but he didn't want to be punished. Instead he plead, "Pl-please remove the ribbon."

"Hm? What's wrong bitch? Needed to cum by having just one thrust up the ass? My, aren't you a loose slut?" His boss looked down at his ass to see his dick completely disappeared into it. He gave short thrusts to see his large cock be swallowed into that hole.

When satisfied with the show, he grabbed the long hair male's hips, and fucked him unmercilessly. Squalo cried out without restraint despite knowing that he was being filmed as a bitch in heat from his master's cock.

Before he knew it, he was left without a cock in his ass. His boss grabbed one arm to have the girly-dressed man face sideways to leave way for him to sit down. And then he had Squalo climb onto the throne to sit on his large awaiting length that shivered from the cold of the forest. The back of the swordsman's skirt was folded upward to have the camera take a shot of the large thick meat popsicle be devoured into the naughty male's hungry hole.

Once fully sitting on the man's waist, he had his legs stick out from side to side to get comfortable but not quite capable of moving unless he had his hands holding onto the man's shoulders. He got help with the man clenching his hips roughly to hurry the pace.

It was hot, fast, and dirty on that throne that the crossdressed man had saliva falling down the corner of his lip, tears by pleasure slipping through his cheeks and his face sweaty that his hair stuck to his skin irritatingly. But his attention was entirely on the pleasure and the warm feeling in his stomach.

He needed the ribbon removed. He figured that his master forgot since the skirt was covering it. He had one hand pull the skirt away as he pleaded, "Ple-please! Hah! A-ah!"

Xanxus smirked at the hot mess his second in command's dick was. Dripping precum over his throbbing constricted dick. He stopped Squalo from moving up and down to have one hand stroke the length making the swordsman cry out in painful pleasure. "N-no!" He reached out his hand to stop the man, but he growled at him.

His boss ordered evilly, "Be a good bitch and hold onto the edge of the seat." Squalo wanted to hit the man so badly, but then he would lose any chance of climaxing if he did. He reluctantly conceded to having himself lean back and hold onto the edge of the seat in between Xanxus's knees.

He mewled, moaned, groaned and gasped as he felt closer and closer, and the ribbon was still there. Xanxus was enjoying at how the man was rolling his hips underneath his touch that sent pleasure throughout his own body.

Squalo felt his body tighten as a sign that he was so close to the brink of an orgasm. He threw his head back to just let it all go. His boss finally finally took off the ribbon to let his cum shoot out in jets across their torsos. Xanxus still had to come so dug his nails into the man's hip, stood up and then gave a few more hard and rough thrusts until he came deep within the man. Squalo tried to hold onto the asshole's shirt as he trembled from the liquid intrusion to his insides.

The two huff for air to cool down. Xanxus drops him on the ground gracelessly so he could fix himself up. His loyal dog glared at him for the lack of sentimentality, but it was expected.

Xanxus then told him with a satisfied smirk, "Now how about you go skipping along little girl." He chuckled mockingly before leaving the furious shark alone and a mess in the woods.

The Queen of Hearts Levi was never included.

Imagination over, Lussuria asked his teammates, "So how about that?"

The prince and the baby just stared at him before the royal one commented, "I think the theme should be a royal theme with me as a the prince."

"I guess we can take that under one of our top considerations." The sun guardian puts it under the list of top picks. "Ooh! What about another disney theme! My favorite disney movie is Aladdin! I would really love to see boss and Squa-chan in their clothes! I can be the genie! Mammon can be Abu! And Levi can be Jafar! Bel you can be the Sultan with a mustache to look older!"

"No." The floating guardian said. "We can't afford a floating carpet. Pick something else."

"Oh, okay, but Squa-chan would've really looked sexy in Jasmine's outfit! Then how about, OOH, Pocahontas with the waterfall scene where they met for the first time! Can't you imagine that?"

In this version of Pocahontas, Xanxus played the village chief's son who was vent on murdering these white men invaders. He wore what the only guy who died in the damn indian movie was wearing.

Mammon was the hummingbird while Bel was the raccoon. Lussuria played the tree, and Lussuria played the dog. Squalo played the role of John Smith who held a sword instead of a gun.

It started off with Xanxus being informed by a fellow villager (a Varia extra) that white men had invaded their land. He ordered them to have some of his men to go attack them while he had others row his canoe towards Lussuria, the spirit tree. Mammon and Bel followed along on the canoe.

He goes to the tree with only the intention to know where the hell he had to go to next since he didn't bother to read the script. "Oi, stupid fag tree! Where the fuck do I go to to find the guy I'm gonna screw?!"

Lussuria's face that was painted to camouflage with the tree was recognizable by the sunglasses he still kept on. He replied ceremoniously, "Your true love is going to be at the waterfalls! What you have to do is act like you're going to attack him, but is stopped once you see what a wonderful stunning beauty he is! Make sure that you guys have a little chat, and then bring him over here to make love love okay?!"

"Whatever." Xanxus set the tree on fire, and kicked the dog (Levi) before setting off. The Varia worked to save the tree and Lussuria who was still in there.

Squalo was doing his part since he read the whole script which he found incredibly stupid. He had to wander around the forest until he came across a waterfall where he spotted someone. He followed the person into the water fall almost like the movie. He thought that he would catch up to the stranger since he was quick but when he landed his feet on the rock surface with himself squatted low, he saw no one there.

"Turn around white trash." A growl ordered him. Squalo slowly turned while standing up. There was a bit of a fog that separated them, yet it cleared.

Xanxus was going to just grab the idiot without a care about the script, but then he was completely stunned at the sight of the man before him. Squalo's hair was….short!

It was obviously a wig but damn was it realistic! It looked like how the man would have a haircut without his bangs being removed but combed a bit to the side. Xanxus wasn't sure of how to feel about this. The hair was a symbol of Squalo's loyalty to him. To see it all gone was like looking at a stranger that he would give less (if possible) than a shit about.

The idea of screwing someone that was like Squalo but looked like a complete stranger...which meant awesome sex with someone else as if he was cheating on his second in command! The man grinned at the thought.

That grin did not make Squalo feel good about the situation. He tried to revolt against wearing such a wig, but then it was for boss's entertainment. The swordsman was also curious about how the sky wielder would react to this. He couldn't help blushing when he was only being stared at.

Xanxus was getting an eyeful of the male's appearance. Squalo was cladded in a blue conquistador uniform like the only blond guy in the movie, but without the stupid helmet. His false hand was shaped to hold onto a real 1600s sword. Fascinating, but not as much as the scenery was a real update for the man's face. The short hair made Squalo appear much more manlier, and older. His silver lashes paired with his silver eyes with a tinge of blue were strangely sparkling, and thin seductive pink lips were screaming to be kissed and ravaged. His smooth porcelain skin looking soft to touch, but not too soft that it would break. And there were scars under that uniform as signs of former battle. The idea of being defeated by a considered savage by the throes of passionate hard rough sex unlike any battle the man had ever faced before...

That's it, pants off.

"That seems a lot more like boss would do in that kind of situation!" Lussuria added the idea to the list.

Bel groaned, "I don't want to be some raccoon. Ushishishi~ What about the little mermaid? I could be king Triton. I wouldn't mind being able to wreck Squalo's stuff as punishment for disobeying me."

"No." The baby snapped. "We'll have to rent an aquarium and a beach to accomplish that. And Squalo sucks at singing."

"He does, doesn't he." Lussuria sighed in disappointment. "Oh! Then what about Rapunzel!"

"Too much hair extensions."

"Sleeping beauty? Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast would be a great one!"

"Boring." The prince commented and yawned. "How about we step away from Disney fairytales, and make something more exciting."

"And less expensive." Viper added.

"Alright! Alright! Then what about anime! We can do Sailor Moon! It's perfect! I'll be Sailor Venus! Bel can be sailor Mars! Mammon be Sailor Mercury! Levi can be Sailor Jupiter and Squa-chan will be Sailor Moon! And Bossu can be Tuxedo Mask! We'll all be reincarnated galactic royalty who were transformed into guardians of the Earth! Our leader will be fighting injustice, but then is overwhelmed until the great and handsome Tuxedo man comes raining down with his flame of wrath in order to save one true love from another lifetime! After the rescue, Squalo is overwhelmed with gratitude and love that he gives all of him to our boss, and then they make a baby! Can you imagine?!"

"NO." Bel and Mammon attacked him with their weapons. They weren't fond of being put into skirts. Yet Lussuria still adds the idea on the top choice list.

"What about including the other sky guardians?" A maid recommended when she came in to give the guardians refreshments. She had been there since the imaginations started. "It would be a far more interesting plot if you included unwanted individuals into the video. It's sure to make a profit." She walked away.

The others thought about it. It would be interesting to have the other available guardians join, but it would be too troublesome to convince them.

"But it would've been nice. I thought we could do a non-musical version of Phantom of the Opera."

"I think we're thinking too much into this." Mammon pointed out. "This is a porno after all. Anyone would buy anything that would give them bliss for a few seconds at the very least."

"But it's fun thinking these up!" Lussuria was really indeed having fun. "We can still do a non-musical version of Phantom of the Opera, Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde, and all the other classic movies that could've been turned into our own porno!"

The other two were blank to his passion. Bel said, "Let's just make the list and let boss decide."

Lussuria frowned by simple response yet agreed. They made the list, worked on the budget with diagrams and graphs, and then showed it to their boss who'll decide which theme was better.

The wrathful man glanced at the list and then flung it away. "We'll just do whatever is the least work and gets me laid."

"Uhm, that's pretty much all of them boss." His sun guardian told him. "We just told you that we would make a episode series for the ones you do choose into our very own website. Once done, we'll have ads."

The man hummed to the summary. "Whatever. Let's do it."

For over a year of work and production, Squalo found it very hard to stand, and to look Yamamoto or his friends in the eye when he knew that they watched them. Mammon made a fortune.


	2. Kiss Part 1

A/N: Squalo is twenty-four in this one, so everyone's basically two years older.

Pairings: BelxSqualo/B26/DinoxSqualo/D18/S80/8059/S27/6927/XS

Every Squalo ship melts my heart except for XS. That ship heats my entire soul.

* * *

Kiss Part 1

Squalo stands before his boss with files of his last missions that he succeeded. "Here's the damn files boss! Anything else you need me to do?"

The man before him is looking through a paper in his hand with a bored expression. He merely grunts, and then tells him, "Nothing trash. Enjoy your day off."

The swordsman stands there for a moment to stare wistfully at the man's lips. He only does it for a second before telling him, "Alright, but if you need me, call!" He turns away to do something for his free time.

The long silver hair male decides to just sleep first before training. He goes to his room, and then lies on his bed. Hours passed, before he wakes up by the swing of his door opening. Foot steps patter on the floor, and then there is a dip on his bed. He feels lips touch his own. He recognizes them. "Voi, what the fuck do you think you're doin' scum?" He opens his eyes to see Belphegor in front of him. Their lips just inches away.

"Ushishishishi~I thought that I'd give you a kiss to wake up for dinner."

Squalo growls in irritation. "Don't make me a substitute for your stupid frog just because he's not here."

The blond frowns at the assumption. He quickly grins to not look defeated. "Shi shi shi, I'm not kissing you because of that. But because you want to kiss boss! I thought that I might as well satisfy you. Isn't that very princely of me? Shi shi shi."

Squalo rolls his eyes by the excuse, and then glares at him. However he realizes that he hasn't kissed someone in a while. His glare softens, and makes himself look more accepting of the situation. Yet, he says as if reluctant, "Go ahead and do what you fuckin' want?"

The prince chuckles, and then leans downward capturing the shark's lips. Bel's kisses were simple to begin with. They are teasing or taunting kisses which the blond knows would annoy the man below him. Squalo falls for it as he tries to put more passion into the kisses. He grabs the younger male's head to keep him still as he kisses him a bit roughly on the lips, and has his tongue seeking entrance. The blond has his tongue enter the other man's mouth first. His tongue is being playful yet also skillful in the other mouth.

Squalo counters with his own tongue which led him to push Bel back on to the bed; the young man's legs sticking out from the bed. The shark's kissing is more urgent and rough to quickly seek dominance over the annoying youngster. The blond doesn't concede to such action despite somewhat enjoying it. He bites down on the man's bottom lip harshly that the older man winces.

He draws back away from the knife wielder. A stern expression plastered on his face as a sign of wanting to discipline this child.

The blond sighs out happily before grinning. His cheeks are flushed red and hair is a mess. "We should be heading to dinner now before they get Mammon here. He'll make us pay a fee to not tell anyone about this." He says sweetly that a heart could be put at the end of those words, "Right Squalo-chan." He gets a punch on the head for that.

Bel and Squalo doesn't have any romantic feelings for each other. They only seek each other for kisses to tame the lust deprived in each other. They wouldn't take another step into having sex since they weren't each others type. Bel likes frogs and Squalo likes ligers.

The swordsman always wonders of what he should do to get Xanxus to take him without restraint unlike those whores he would call for. Many different scenarios went through his mind, yet none seemed realistic enough when a swift dead was the most likely conclusion. When he was lustfully desperate, he came up with stupid and reckless ideas such as just drugging the man so he can take advantage of the situation.

"Why not go through a kissing journey?" A female in a Varia uniform questions.

Squalo is spooked since he was in the middle of walking through a hallway. He didn't realize her existence until she finally spoke to him. "Who the fuck are you, and where the fuck did you come from?"

"I'm one of Levi's troops who carries out spy missions to record conversations. Being completely invisible until speaking is one of my qualities." She responds with a smile. Her appearance is incredibly plain that it isn't worth remembering. "I couldn't help noticing how helplessly in love you are that I decided to give you suggestion."

The silver hair male blushed bright red since he had been called 'helplessly in love'. "VOI! I'm not in love!"

The woman ignored his interjection. "The kissing journey is a process that'll help one find true happiness at the end if done correctly."

"Oi! You-"

"First you must kiss an acquaintance of yours that you are not in love with. The second one is a person from your childhood. The third one is a current friend or close equal. And then you must kiss the second person who you fall in love with whether its on purpose or not. And then in the event, you may end up in the arms of your first love or not. Sex can be included, but is has to be with the person. No other candidates or else you will have to restart. And that's pretty much to it."

Squalo found that process strange, but how the woman made it sound was interesting and possible. "What do you mean may end up?"

"You might end up loving the second person you fell in love with than the first." She replies with a one shoulder shrug. "If you feel bored or desperate, give it a try. I found my true love like that."

"I told you that I'm not in love!" The man still tries to reject the idea even if it is true. He closes his eyes for a second as he shouts, and then finds the stranger gone when he opens them. He wonders if he hallucinated the whole thing.

"I'm right here." She just switched her position to face to his side. The man jumps from the shock. He chases her down the hall with his sword, but then looses her later.

The shark is obviously not going to fall for such a stupid process. It's not like he has any of those. He did have an acquaintance. Bel is considered one so that first one was done. Squalo didn't have anyone from childhood to kiss that he wouldn't mind kissing. However Dino comes to mind. He didn't mind kissing him even if the blond is freakin' bucking horse. But then he didn't have a friend. Yet, he considers Yamamoto to be an equal in swordsmanship. The damn fool is a teen, but Bel was also a teen when they kissed for the first time under a mistletoe for Christmas. He isn't considered a Pedo since the teen is sixteen and sixteen year olds are allowed to kiss older people in Japan as long as they don't have sex right? Did he even care about the law as long as there is consent between them?

Thinking further, he only didn't have a second person who he fell in love with. He has only ever been in love with his boss who is not interested in him at all. Squalo really wants him to though...His heart thumps in excitement when he starts feeling hope that if he does go through this stupid process, without a clue of what will happen throughout, he will have his boss fall in love with him, too.

It was a lot more safer process than drugging his boss after all...

He barges into Xanxus's office. "Boss! I need a favor!" He gets a glass of vodka to the head.

"Favor?" His boss actually sounded interested. "What favor trash?"

Squalo bites back a barrage of complaints to answer, "I need a month or two off to handle some personal business." He figures that it may take a few days to convince one of the candidates to kiss him.

"What business?"

"Just business that I gotta handle okay!? But if you really really" He really stresses the really part, "really need me to handle a mission and not make me come back just for some stupid thing you want me to do, I'll come back immediately! Okay boss?!"

Xanxus didn't appreciate his attitude, but after having some undefinable alcohol in his system, he felt susceptible. "Sure. Now get the fuck out trash and have Lussuria bring more of that liquor he bought me."

Squalo felt like this is a sign that he has to do this journey! He has to go force some men to kiss him so he can have Xanxus in his arms! None of that would make sense to a stranger, but he gave no fucks to give! He goes to Bel who is at him room and throwing his knives at a stuff doll of Fran. "Oi, prince, I need a goodbye kiss."

Bel looks at the man as if he's gone into where insanity only existed without a borderline. Despite that, he grins, "Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business." The shark scowls at him with want in his eyes for that kiss to start his journey.

The prince chuckled, "Then you won't get a kiss from your most prized prince."

The silver eyed man rolls his eyes and replies shortly, "I'm going off on a journey. I'll tell you all about it if it goes the way I want it."

The storm guardian ponders on this, and accepts it. He shrugs before pulling Squalo by the collar to have the man bend downward towards his lips. They have the same kiss as that time on the bed except this one is more earnest as if they will miss each other. They looked like it when they have their arms wrapped around each other.

They pulled away huffing for air. The swordsman gives him his adieu. The knife wielder turns towards the window-doors that led to the balcony. "Sempai, I didn't know you and Squalo-sempai are like that. Two annoying people are really meant for each other." The frog illusionist had his blank expression but their was the smallest hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Ushishishi~" Bel ignores his rudeness to approach Fran having his arms ring around him. "Jealous?"

"Nah, just wondering of why Squalo-sempai didn't turn into a shark since your kisses turns people into animals. I'm an example." Fran kisses him on the lips and then turned himself into a frog.

Bel didn't understand of why he likes this idiot in the first place. He chuckles as he has his knives in between his fingers. "You're absolutely right stupid frog, and I do that so I can kill them and eat them as my prey."

"You're really sick sempai." Fran comments before hopping away from the knives.

* * *

Squalo calls Dino's cellphone. The horse gave him it back at the hospital at the guardian battle to keep in touch for just in case. The swordsman kept it as a sign of thanks with his shreds of dignity from being not purposefully saved by his men.

_"Hello?" _

"Is that you bucking horse?!"

_"Ah, Squalo. Can't you be a bit more quiet when using a phone. It's like having you on speaker, not that I mind." _

"Shut up! Where are you? I need to ask you something!" Squalo went straight for the point. He's never one to walk on eggshells anywhere.

_"I'm on a plane heading to Japan right now to visit my cute little brother (Tsuna). What do you need to ask me about?"_

The shark growled, but realized that that was convenient since he the baseball nut is also there. It's an even more convincing sign that he has to do this! "VOI, I'll be there, too, in a couple of hours! I better not find you at that brat's place when I get there!" The swordsman wants to avoid going to the kid's place since he knows its littered with annoying people. He hangs up on the blond before he goes off to purchase his ticket, and flies off.

The silver hair beauty calls him again when he lands. It turns out that the horse is heading to the brat's high school since he is meeting with a former student. He is going to be on the rooftop.

Squalo goes over there to find that the stupid horse where he promised to be. Dino was leaning against the fence with his man, Romario, talking on the cellphone at a corner. The blond smiled happily like a fool at the swordsman. "Yo, Squalo! It's been a long time since we've seen each other. You needed to ask me something that we couldn't talk over the phone about?"

The swordsman approached him. He didn't want to explain the whole situation since it was stupid. He just went for questioning instead. "Hey, stupid horse! Do you have a lover?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh?' me! I asked you a simple question! Do you have a lover or not?!" It shouldn't have mattered, but Squalo needed this to go smoothly if he wanted to make persuading strategies to get those lips against his.

"Hm?" Dino smirks. "Why? Did you fall in love with me Squalo?"

"No way you idiot! Now just answer or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"Alright. Alright." He chuckles. He gets off the fence to face the man. "I don't have any lover right now."

"Good! Cuz I need you to kiss me, and that's it! Don't ask why! Just do it!" The swordsman ordered rashly.

"A kiss from Squalo, the swords emperor?" Dino couldn't ask questions though he'd really like to. Yet, today was a good day for him, and he's been wanting to kiss the guy for a while. He always thought that the silverette beauty was rather cute with his loud and rough attitude that it would pierce the horse's heart if he'd get to see the man blushing because of him. Seeing the opportunity now, he goes for it. "It must be my lucky day. Alright, here goes."

The man cups the other lovely man's face to keep him still as he plants a soft kiss on his. He starts out nice and sweet with a few soft kisses which left the emperor impatient. Squalo realizes that he's been letting people take the lead, so he tries to turn the tables to have the blond breathless. Yet, Dino slips one hand down to his neck and the other behind his head to make the kiss deeper and more sensual. The shark is surprised by how hot and and suffocating the man's kiss was.

The Cavallone boss's tongue's movements are deft and welcoming. Squalo couldn't stop his knees from buckling that he had to wrap his arms around the man's neck. Dino slid the hand that was on the neck to his waist, and the other hand on the head eventually followed.

Squalo had to pull back for air, and whispered pathetically, "Wait." Dino smiled warmly before submerging them in another breath taking kiss. He pushes the Varia's second in command against the fence. One of his knees made way in between those legs to bump and grind. That elicited a surprised and appreciative moan.

The swordsman is so ready to grab the man to go to a hotel room since sex was allowed during the journey. But then he finds Dino pulled away, and his face meeting a hard class with the blunt end of a baton. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Squalo looks to the abuser to see that it was no other than, Hibari Kyoya.

"Such shameless acts on school grounds must be disciplined. I'm going to bite you to death." The cloud guardian gets in position to fight.

"VOI! You little brat!" Squalo got his sword ready for the fight, yet Dino jumps in.

"Wait, you guys! We can settle this without fighting!" He knew that that is fruitless to say, yet he doesn't want to cause any trouble if this fight goes beyond the school grounds.

"Get out of my way herbivore." Kyoya demands.

Squalo usually doesn't run away from a fight, but he got what he needs. "Tch, forget it! I already got what I needed!" He walks away.

Dino moves to stop him. "Wait Squalo!" But then the door slams in front of his face. The blond feels that he has lost the chance of a century since he felt that he isn't going to ever have a chance to get to the other step with the shark. Even if it isn't serious or not at first, they could still try.

"Haneuma, don't think that you can walk out of being bitten to death."

Something in Dino snapped at that moment. He usually keeps his cool, but right now he is seriously pissed. He turns around and cries out, "Bitten for what?! This is not even your property to fight! It's that middle school's building! You always selfishly try to keep things your way, but sometimes you need to get out of bothering other people's business! Dammit Kyoya!" The blond runs after Squalo.

The disciplinary leader is surprised by the first time that he sees the horse truly angry at him. It then irritates him that it was over a guy like that. Romano just stands from where he was to begin with to avoid being beaten. He stays as a ghost until the student goes away. But as he stands there, he notices the young man's facial expression.

"Wait Squalo!" Dino finally caught up to him. "I'm sorry about that! That was my former student that I was supposed to meet!"

"I know already! You told me over the phone remember! And why did you even chase after me stupid! I only came here to kiss you!"

"Ah, I just wanted to..." He didn't want to say that he wanted to see if he was okay. That was going to put a dent on the man's pride. The blond isn't sure of what to say.

"Oi, hurry up and tell me! I'm already pissed enough that you lied to me!" Squalo shouts impatiently.

"Huh? Lied?" The Cavallone boss was confused by that.

"Yeah stupid horse! You told me that you didn't have a lover! But that fucking brat was obviously jealous!" The shark ground baring his teeth. He turns to leave a bewildered horse.

Dino sighs as he takes a seat on the school's floor. Romano catches up to him. "Boss, ready to leave?"

"Romano..."

"Hm?"

"Was Kyoya jealous?"

"...I'm not sure. But he did have this peculiar look earlier after you left." Dino looks up at his right hand man who had his fingertips on his chin thoughtfully. "Well, how do I put this. After you left, he looked rather irritated but not in the sense that he wants to bite you because you talked back at him, but because you talked back at him like that."

"I see..." He sighs. "I should apologize. I was the only who called him out to this school because I wanted to see my cute little brother for a bit when he got out of school to know that I was here. But not right now. I should let him cool off. He probably doesn't want to see me unless he gets to bite me to death...Actually I wouldn't mind a beating from him now. I deserved it. Did he leave?"

"Yes. But we should be able to catch up to him."

"Good." The horse gets up. "Don't follow me Romano. It's something I got to handle between me and Kyoya. I'll call you when I need medical attention." He sets off.

The older man thinks to himself that Dino may not be able to use his phone once the kid was done with him.

The blond catches up to the student at the school's entrance. "Kyoya!" He cries out. The brunette stops, and turns around. Dino says apologetically, "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I shouldn't have when it was me who put you through the trouble of coming here. I shouldn't have let someone else messed that up when I know you don't like to have your time wasted, or being told of what to do. I'll do anything to make it up to you so please accept my apology!"

Hibari stares at him for a moment, and then replies, "Okay." Dino felt like a miracle happened but then he adds, "But you're to cut off all interactions with that herbivore."

"Herbivore? You mean Squalo?" Dino takes out his whip to block an attack to the face. He is met with a terrifying facial expression from the stronger guardian.

"Don't you dare say his name in my presence either. It's your choice. It's either you cut all interactions from him or me. You have til the end of the day to choose. I'll be at the shrine when you make your choice." Hibari then leaves.

Dino is completely shocked by the ultimatums. The blond knew that cutting interactions from either man would be easy since his work mainly complies to work with just the Vongola boss for the most of the time. Yet he could go to see Squalo more since they both reside in Italy. But they both have busy schedules while Hibari practically makes his own.

But the decision wasn't a matter of who'll he get to see more of, but who he looks forward to seeing the most. That was a no-brainer to him as he smiles.

* * *

Squalo is still fuming pissed for being hit by the cloud brat, but then he is also glad that he isn't wasting time with a fight. Xanxus is more important.

The man goes to the sushi shop that he knew that Yamamoto's father ran. "Squalo!" The baseball idiot who's behind the counter helping is glad to see him. That smile both irritated yet also brightened the fellow swordsman's day.

"VOI! I need to talk to you katana brat!"

"Oho!" Yamamoto's father lays out a tray of sushi. "Are you sure that you don't want to try out our new menu. It's on the house." The sushi chef had been told of how the silverette had been of much help to Yamamoto, and hasn't been given thanks yet.

Squalo wants to deny this, since he's here to have Yamamoto! Not sushi! But the shark he is, he couldn't deny the opportunity for free fish. He takes a seat and gives his thanks. He eats while other customers took their seat and was tended to.

The swordsman takes his first bite, and his eyes widens by how his taste buds wakes up to the waves of umami. He stuffs his face with multiple sushi, yet chews it slowly to savor the taste in his mouth. He tries to hold back a tear of how he has entered heaven's sushi bar.

Soon Yamamoto came over to him with the foolish grin of his. "I see that you like the new menu huh?"

The silverette beauty doesn't say anything since he doesn't want to accidentally spit out any of the delicious fish. Instead he glares at him hoping to give off an air of intimidation, but to the oblivious guy, he saw a cute stubborn shark.

Yamamoto's dad pats him on the back. "Of course he does son! You made it after all! Ever since you improved your sword fighting technique, you've been making better sushi that even more customers are coming in! Hahahaha!"

Squalo gulps down. "Voi! If its his sword skills that's making the sushi better, then I bet that I can do better!"

"Oh, you know how to make sushi, Squalo?" Asks the katana brat.

"Damn right I do!" Someone has to make sushi for the boss when he craves for it. The Varia once held a sushi contest to see who could make the best sushi for him.

"Then let's have a competition! My dad can be the judge!" The three all agreed. The rest just stares with wonder and curiosity.

When it came to closing time, the three men went into the kitchen. Each of the swordsman had a blade that is appropriate for the competition. They had several ingredients before them on a table that stood between them. When the sushi master swung his hand down, they started. Within a minute, they each prepared their dish of several different types of sushi. Yamamoto's father only took one from each that looks the finest to his trained eyes. He carefully taste the sushi before gulping it down. He ponders and then announces, "It's a tie!"

"What?!" Squalo is both angry but also happy considering that the katana brat has been making sushi longer and more frequent then he has.

Yamamoto is really impressed. "Wow, Squalo, you really did know how to make sushi!"

"I told you! But I want a rematch!" The proud man isn't going to take ties. It a win or lose situation when it comes to him.

The baseball athlete grabs a plate and places their sushi on it. "Dad, we're going to my room okay?" His father acknowledges it, and goes off to do his own duties.

"Are you ignoring me?! I said that I want a rematch!" Squalo follows to his room anyway.

Yamamoto looks over his shoulder at him. "Sure, but didn't you come here to tell me something? Or are you actually just visiting me? I'm fine either way!" He flashes that foolish grin again.

Squalo winces since it's true. He had let his competitive spirit make him forget his true objective. He absolutely hated how it's the katana brat who brings out that spirit in him when he needs to concentrate on other things like kissing him.

When they reached their room, Squalo puts his blade against a corner of the room before they sat down on the floor. Yamamoto tries out Squalo's sushi. "Wow, yours is really good! How did you learn to make sushi?"

"A cooking book! Voi, I came here on important business!"

"Like what?"

The swordsman blushes. He didn't mean to add the word 'important'. It made the situation more weird. He steels himself to scream, "I need you to kiss me!"

"How come?"

"DON'T ASKS HOW COME?!" Squalo could trust Yamamoto, but it's too embarrassing. "Just kiss me dammit!"

Yamamoto stares at him as he processes the situation for a second. He is curious, but then its an interesting situation to get in. He has no problem with kissing a guy. Especially a talented swordsman like Squalo, the swords emperor. "Okay."

He leans forward and gives a kiss...and that's it. Squalo stares at him, "VOI! Is that it?!"

The baseball nut grins at him goofily. "You did just say to kiss you."

"Tha-that" he growls, and then tackles down the teen. He wants a real kiss dammit! He devours the younger swordsman's mouth below him. Yamamoto feels how those lips kisses him roughly. He feels his mouth pried open to have a tongue whisk skillfully into his warm wet cavern. They both taste the taste of good sushi on their tongue.

Squalo doesn't relent from his voyage with his lips and tongue until he has to gasp for air. Yamamoto is flush red with a face of wonder. "Wow, that was quite a kiss Squalo." He sits up with the other swords man straddling his hips. "But I bet I can do better." There's a competitive glint in those misty brown eyes.

The sword emperor was going to retort, but then he is met with a kiss that teased him. His mouth was opened, so a tongue easily invades his own cavern. While Squalo tries to counter attack, Yamamoto's tongue has shown to be clever in its strokes and caresses. Squalo relents to the tongue as he moans into the kiss. He hates how the katana brat has proven to be a better kisser.

The silverette beauty doesn't mind that he is leaned back onto the uncomfortable floor as long as the kiss goes on. But he did mind that a hand is caressing upward on his skin from under his shirt. He grabs the forearm, yet finds his nipple rubbed in between to finger tips. He couldn't move away from the kiss to object to this. He finds another hand going for his other nipple. Squalo couldn't use his prosthetic hand to stop it.

His own sword was too far for him to reach. Yamamoto caught hold of his other nipple and tweaks it like the other. The swordsman underneath him reluctantly arches his back to the touches. The swordsman above then finally let's Squalo gasp for air.

"VOI! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He questions furiously while his face is still reddened.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Yamamoto asks this while still playing with the man's nipples.

"Don't asks that! More like, why the fuck are you doing this you brat!"

The teen grins, "I thought that you wouldn't mind after giving me a kiss like that. Plus I learned that in order to do naughty things with a shark, you have to take completely dominant control over them."

"I'm not a fucking animal!" He says this yet still does nothing about the teen's fingers rubbing his nipples side to side.

"But you don't mind right?" Again, those light brown eyes become misty again which always seem to exude sexiness. Yamamoto licks and sucks at a nipple before he gets an answer. One of his hands caresses the building tent of his pants. Shit, he's really reacting to this guy.

Squalo tries to deny that he is, but then that deft hand knew how to get him rock hard that he's ready to have his zipper unzipped and be stroked. The proud swordsman doesn't care if he's on the bottom. He'll ride the motherfucker to claim a point that he is still in power despite having his ass fucked by his teenage cock.

Yamamoto reaches for his zipper. The door slides open, "Hey baseball freak, I came here to help you with your homework..." Gokudera had his head down before he looks up to see two rain guardians getting naughty. There is a moment of silence for everyone.

Then the easy-going Yamamoto says, "Uhm, can you come later? I'm in the middle of something." Squalo punches him in the face that has the spiky brunette fly back onto his butt. "Ow!"

"Shut up! If you plan on doing something like this then lock the fuckin' door!"

"But this was pretty much improvised." He chuckles which led to Squalo screaming while he's lightly making excuses and suggestions and whatnot which frustrates the other swordsman more.

Gokudera is still standing there staring at the two arguing(?). He doesn't understand why he's feeling strange. He knows that he should be just shock, disgusted, and angry because he came here to waste his time in helping the baseball idiot with his damn homework! But instead he feels...he does feel angry, but not the type of anger that he's entirely familiar with and that frustrates him. He clenches his fists, and turns around. "I'm going then. Sorry for the interruption." He quickly walks away from sight and then dashes out of the place.

Squalo notices his stiff behavior, and scowls. It's happening again except he's not the one walking away. He gets up from the ground as he arranges his clothes neatly on himself.

"Ah, you're leaving?" The teen sounds like he doesn't want him to leave, yet understands. It's awkward after getting caught after all.

"Yeah! And you better go get your boyfriend before he decides to blow shit up." The varia swordsman doesn't care that the bomber idiot did blow shit up, yet he thought it's something to say. He curses himself for not asking if the baseball retard has a lover because if he does have to see the grey-hair dumbass again, there's going to be unneeded annoying tension.

Yamamoto laughs at his assumption. "Gokudera's not my boyfriend!"

"Really?!" says the sword emperor sarcastically. "He sure looked like he's been cheated on. Whatever! I came for what I wanted. I'm leaving!"

"Wa-wait Squalo!"

"What?!"

"What do you mean he looked cheated on?" Yamamoto somewhat understood that phrase.

"Ask him yourself!" The shark finally leaves the confused male who decides to ask Gokudera tomorrow.

It was getting late that Squalo walks to his hotel room. However he is stopped by Dino who meets him at a crosswalk. The swordsman doesn't want to speak with him, but then was going to be treated to a free private meal if he does come.

"So that's what he said." Dino explained the ultimatums that Hibari set up for him. "I know what I want to chose, but in the same time I don't want to chose it. What do you think Squalo?"

"You're a complete retard; that's what I think!" The varia second in command slams his jug of beer. "Why the fuck are you letting some brat choose who the fuck you see or not! Just cuz you're in love with him, doesn't mean that you gotta yield to every fuckin' choice he gives you!"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! Honestly, I don't give a damn if I don't get to see your stupid face again! But hell if I'm going to be known to have gone to school in the same grade as you who's too pussy to stand up to him!" Squalo chugged on his beer like a true man!

"That's not really where I was getting at Squalo. I just wanted to know about how you really feel about me, and what did you think of that kiss."

The rain guardian choked on his beer. He hacked and coughed with the blond rubbing in between his shoulder blades. "VOOI! Are you asking for a beating?! How do I feel?! Don't be a cocky ass! I only kissed you because I needed to kiss you!"

"To test of whether you love me or not?" Dino winks at him.

The swordsman couldn't hold back a blush. He gets off his chair with his sword ready. "I'm going to kill you!" Romano checks on the time while he hears the sounds of rampage at the private table nearby.

The two twenty-four year olds are at a standoff in the wrecked room. Dino with his whip and Squalo with his sword. The blond keeps teasing the silverette who shouts out deadly nasty threats that are just cute to the Cavallone boss. Eventually the fighting came to a stop when the horse concedes to defeat by giving up. Squalo clicks his teeth at him in annoyance from not having the fight end good for him.

Squalo kicks the table that was toppled over to the ground among the fighting. He then feels curious. "Hey," He calls out to Dino who's putting his whip away. "Shouldn't you be going to that little runt now with your answer?"

The turtle owner chuckles. "Why? Want me out of your life already Squalo, or do you want to know of whether I chose you?"

The swordsman is pissed, but then he looks at Dino. He isn't in love with the horse like how he is madly in love with Xanxus that he is doing a stupid journey like this. The horse also didn't give him that special competitive spirit that the stupid katana brat would give him. He's not even a teammate like Bel. However what the bucking horse does give him is an outlet from his crazy life. He's not a vongola or a varia, and he is a decent fighter. Even having dinner like this makes Squalo feel like he's been somewhere else in the world for once, and that felt...nice. Almost relaxing. As far as relaxed that the silverette could.

Thinking that way, he subconsciously asks, "Voi, what do you even like about me?"

Dino blinks and then smiles, "I don't know. We never really spend that much time together back at high school since you were such a loud brute."

"And you were a hopeless clumsy retard." growls Squalo.

A chuckle and then a reply, "I guess I just like this. Us. When it's just us, I feel excited and happy." Squalo feels his cold heart well up a little since that is true. "Your also cute when your angry." That ruined the mood. You never call a proud man cute! The two engage in a scuffle again.

After that, Dino ends up at the shrine while the sun is setting. Hibari is sitting down on the stoor floor with his back against a column.

The cloud guardian tells him before he takes a step of the stone steps, "If you're here to give me your answer, don't bother. I changed my mind. You don't have to make a choice."

"Huh? Why's that?" The horse arches an eyebrow at the unsuspected turn of events. He feels a little let down because he's thought this through with different scenarios in his head.

"I made a mistake to have given you those ultimatums. I made you think that you were worth my company if you had made one of your choices."

"Really? Ah, but I must say that it's kind of a relief, because I chose the latter. The third choice that is." says Dino. Hibari looks at him with slight interest, confusion and acknowledgement. "That you would accept my apology for doing that to you, and then accepting my promise that I will never let that happen again or let anything stand in the way of our meetings unless something truly-can't be rescheduled-important comes up. So?" The stupid good-hearted horse smiles warmly at the discipline committee leader.

Kyoya looks at him with an indescribable expression that is soon laced with a smirk. The young adult stands up, walks down the steps, and then turns away from the horse to walk off. As he does walk away, he replies, "The next time you do something like that, I will bite you to death."

That's a yes.

* * *

Squalo is sleeping on his bed, but then he is disturbed when he felt the edge of his bed sink. He stays still as he feels a warm breath over his face. It's close to his lips.

He hears Dino chuckles. "Just like sleeping beauty or snow white with a twist of the little mermaid."

"Ushishishi," That's Bel's creepy laugh, "The sleeping shark princess. It's obvious that I'm the one who should kiss him awake since I'm the prince."

"Mah, mah, but I want to kiss him, too. Squalo is really sexy isn't he?" Yamamoto questions sexily. Squalo grimaces as he can practically feel lasers shooting from their lustful eyes.

The sword emperor doesn't open his eyes simply because he doesn't feel like it. He does want to scream and shout and hurl his sword at them, but strangely now, he feels that he shouldn't move.

"We can't all kiss him. I'm more of a monogamous guy." Dino tells the other two.

"Ushishishi, I'm the same. I'd kill anyone who dares lay a hand on what's mine, unless it is for my amusement, since I'm a prince."

Yamamoto asks, "So which one of us will it be? Squalo can't wake up unless we kiss him."

Dino replies, "It's a fairy tale dream after all. Only his true love's kiss can wake him up, so I guess we can all take turn and see if he wakes up. Just a quick kiss though. No more than five seconds and no tongue."

"Sounds good to me!" says the baseball idiot.

"Hm, fine. But I will go first since I'm the prince."

Bel kisses him. Nothing happens. Dino kisses him. Nothing happens. Yamamoto kisses him. Nothing happens.

"I guess it's not any of us." Yamamoto sounds slightly disappointed.

"Of course it's not you baseball freak!" Gokudera's voice is heard from afar.

"What are you doing Haneuma? I will bite you to death." That annoying cloud guardian declares.

"Bel-sempai, stop playing with Squalo-taichou!" Fran shouts in his monotonous voice.

"But how are we going to wake up Squalo?" Dino asks with concern.

"Doesn't matter." Kyoya replies and sounds like he came closer. Dragging and complaints are heard, and then gone.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto's skittering footsteps becomes distant in hearing range.

"Ushishishi, I guess that my princely powers wouldn't work on a peasant after all."

"What are you talking about fake prince-sempai? Of course your kiss won't work since you're not a prince. Ow. That hurt fake prince-sempai."

Then everything goes silent. Squalo is both glad that they're gone, but also lonely. He knew that Xanxus wouldn't come to kiss him awake. The man didn't look at him that way. His boss only looks at him with a glare of acknowledgement that leads to annoyance. No different with the others except for the disgust for Lussuria and Levi when they'd be themselves.

The silverette beauty lies there on his bed unable to awaken forever since he knew he could not have a true love to awaken him from this curse. He doesn't even remember of how he gotten this curse in the first place. A fairy tale dream...If he's dreaming then he should be able to open his eyes. The man forces his eye lids to part for him to see.

His eye lids does feel heavy, but not too much that he can't open them. As he tries, he begins to feel an unfamiliar warmth coming near to his side. He hasn't realized of how cold his body felt until that warmth began to envelope his side. It is slowly rushing like waves throughout his body. A warmth that submerges him in a pleasurable joy that he hasn't felt before. It is both bewildering yet addictive.

His lips feel like soft static electricity is dancing on them as if pulling them to a magnet. He slowly and finally cracks his eyes open to see someone before him who sounds worried. Yet, it didn't matter because his lips needs to be touched.

"Squ-Squalo-san?! Are you okay?! I'm so sor-" Tsuna stops when he feels the swordsman's lips against his. Everyone at the scene stares with their own expression of surprise.

_A few minutes earlier..._

Squalo doesn't have a second person who he's deeply in love with. No one who could churn his heart by the unrequited feelings that he did feel for his one true boss, Xanxus. He isn't even sure of where he should look or what he should do to find this person. He thought the simplest thing that he could do is take a walk since staying in the hotel making stupid ideas to find true love was making him frustrated and embarrassed. He was practically making romance stories in his head!

As he take a walk, he notices the bomber idiot shouting at the baseball idiot. Squalo notices that he randomly took paths that conveniently led to where the vongola fake lives. He could clearly hear the words, "Idiot!", "I hate you!", and a "Leave me alone!" Squalo sighs through his nose as he rolls his eyes. He could clearly hear the crack in the tone which means a stretch of a lie. Yamamoto looks like he's trying to calm the bomber down, but then dynamites are seen and thrown.

He gets closer without a care that his presence is going to make the bomber angrier. The brat is being too annoying that he wouldn't feel right if he didn't beat some sense into that gray-hair retard. But then the vongola's room suddenly blows up with some sort of glass concoction flying outward.

The swords emperor sees it coming towards him. He has his sword ready, yet the bomber retard throws his dynamite at him once he sees him. Gokudera is angry that Squalo put a stupid idea in Yamamoto that he was jealous and actually liked the baseball idiot. Squalo is given a small time gap between the two objects. He defuses the bombs, yet the glass hits him in the head. The force behind that hit knocks him out.

Tsuna, Reborn and his mother and friends (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Giannini) goes outside to see where the glass concoction went. The sky guardian spots Squalo and a broken glass beside him. "Squalo?!" He runs to the swordsman and then kneels beside him. The swordsman head is covered in both red and pink liquids.

The sixteen-year-old shouts out to the man to see if he can wake up after a blow to the head. Squalo does and kisses him now that he's been hit by a love potion created by Giannini.


	3. Kiss part 2

A/N: Mostly S27 with a side of 8059 and 6927-ish and then eventually XS. Beware of mooshy mooshy mushy love!

Kiss part 2

"So you see, you are actually under a love spell by my love potion, and that's why you kissed the future vongola boss." Giannini explains to Squalo who is currently seated at the dining table within Tsuna's home. The said person is sitting at the opposite side of the table unable to meet eye with the talented swordsman. "So you see, it's a-" The inventor finds himself hauled up from the floor by his collar.

"DON'T YOUUUU FUCKING SAY ITS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Squalo roars out. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU MAKE ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD?! ARE YOU SUCH A SHITTY LOSER THAT YOU GO MAKE THOSE RETARDED POTIONS! I'M GOING TO-" The man stops when he smells a putrid stench. He looks down to see that the man had wetted himself when the swordsman rose his sword murderously. A vein pops, and Yamamoto quickly has his arms hold back Squalo from killing Vongola's best technician. The shark shouts at him to let go, but the katana brat doesn't concedes to his demands.

Reborn asks Giannini, who was dropped to the floor on his own puddle, "Is there an antidote to this?"

"U-uh," He whispers to the three year old. "No. The one I made was just a prototype which must've worked, but the effects may wear off eventually. I can try to make an antidote, but I would need a few days since I will need to make a duplicate of the prototype, and getting the materials will take time."

"You have a week." The baby has his gun out to persuade the inventor. Giannini runs out of the house to get started immediately.

"OI, DON'T FUCKIN' RUN AWAY YOU BASTAAAAAAARD!" Squalo's banshee-like voice destroys all the windows in the house, and has some of the people around him hear a ring in their ears for a while.

It took a while to calm down Squalo, and have the house cleaned and fixed.

Reborn then tells Gokudera and Yamamoto to leave since they weren't needed anymore for today.

"What?! Noway am I leaving that pedo-shark with Tenth! He might pull something when we're not looking!" Gokudera yells in defiance.

"VOOOI, what the fuck did you say shitty brat?!" Squalo attempts to charge to beat the shit out of the kid, but then Yamamoto holds him back again. "How many times do I have to tell you to let meeee the fuck go?!" He waves his sword at the sushi owner's son who blocks one direct attack with his shifting sword in hand.

Yamamoto looks all serious before pulling out a goofy smile. "Mah, mah, Squalo, if you really want to vent out, then we can have a little training session where no one can get hurt. Okay?" He pulls out a reassuring smile at the fellow swordsman.

Gokudera stares at them, and then feels that conflicting emotion again. He feels his heart pang in pain when the silver hair man agrees to it.

Reborn speaks before the two sword wielders left, "Before you go Squalo, I want to know of how long that you are supposed to stay here?"

"Two months is the maximum." Squalo responds without any ill-will since he respects the baby.

"Giannini should have a cure within a week, but in the same time, the effects will wear off at some point. Do you still have feelings for dame-Tsuna?"

"Eh?!" Tsuna shyly looks at the silverette who looks back at him. The teen looks down as he hopes that the answer is no.

Squalo responds with a small upset tone, "Yeah, I do. But hey fake," He calls out to the brunette who looks at him, "I'm a man with will-power and pride, and I won't let myself lose easily to some retarded potion, so relax! I don't plan on attacking you that way. I'll never regain my pride if I do! So don't worry, alright." He ends that sentence with a reassuring calm tone.

Tsuna stares at the man and realizes that this is the first time that he's seen the swordsman acted...nice to him. He has done a lot of good for him, but this is him making an effort to do something personally good between just them. They barely interact with each other unlike Yamamoto, so he is really stunned. He doesn't realize that he's blushing because it feels really nice to have seen that part of the deadly man.

Reborn speaks, "Is that so. However Squalo, I believe its best that you stay here, so we can keep tabs on how you feel for dame-Tsuna while Giannini is making the antidote."

"Whatever, let's go already!" The assassin walks out of the door with the vongola guardian.

Tsuna thinks to himself that he never realized that the silverette had that nice side to him. It really changed the sky guardian's image of the rain guardian. Despite being completely freaked out of the situation, he felt a little thankful that it happened. He might have not been in this turn of events with Squalo. He then notices Gokudera who has a sour look on his face as if he's been robbed.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" He asks his storm guardian.

The silver-hair teen snaps out of his dark thoughts, "Huh? Uh no! Nothing wrong!" He pulls a reassuring smile, and then glares at Reborn, "Anyway, why are you letting that long-hair idiot stay here! It shouldn't matter of whether his feelings will change while he's here! If it's still the same after a week, then we can just use the antidote! There's no need at all for him to stay here!" He shouts out passionately in hopes of changing the baby's mind, but the hitman had a bubble at his nose.

"It's okay." Tsuna tells him, "I can trust that Squalo won't do anything if he says so. He's too proud to let the potion take over him."

"But what if he does fall in love for real, Tenth! You need to see this in all angles! He's gay after all!"

The brunette is surprised, "How do you know that?"

The bomber pauses as he remembers what happened yesterday. Bitter feelings rises in his chest. He replies, "Because it's obvious at first sight! You didn't know Tenth?!"

"Uhm... no. On the other hand, I don't pay attention to those kind of details." Tsuna ponders to himself about the past when he first met Squalo which was being nearly cut down by his sword in a public shopping area. That wasn't a good first impression to wonder about his sexuality.

"Good for you Tenth!" Gokudera gives him a thumbs up, "Anyway, I should be going now! Have a good rest of your day, Tenth! And stay away from that pedo-shark as much as possible!"

"Oh, okay. Bye." The teen still feels like there is something wrong with the other teen, yet doesn't want to pry. Instead he decides to go about his day to be as normal as possible to ignore his current problems.

At dinner, Squalo comes to the house with a bag of his things. He will be staying in the house's guest room where Bianchi used to sleep in. The woman had to go back to Italy to take care of some family problems since she was the heir of her own mafia family. Tsuna thinks to himself that things are going to get louder as the man had been yelling at everyone and everything until bed time.

DAY 1

The teen wakes up and is surprised to not have Squalo's voice scare him awake. He figures that the swordsman is still sleeping as he cleans himself up for breakfast. Conveniently it's the summer break for him, and already it's gone crazy. At least it isn't putting his life or anyone else's life on the line.

He makes his way down stairs to smell the rich succulent smell of fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, rice and pancakes. He falls in love with the smell that his stomach growls, but then in the same time, it is odd that there is such wonderful scents. His mother is a great cook, but then this isn't the usual breakfast she'd serve.

He looks into the kitchen to see Squalo in a white apron, and is making a show of his abilities as he sets out the breakfast plates for Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Fuuta and his own mom. There's also another plate with an empty seat which he thinks is meant for him. He hesitantly takes the seat as he feels kinda out of place to the grand display of mastery cooking.

After the show, everyone gave a round of applause. "Again! Again!" Lambo cried out. I-pin, too.

"Settle down you brats, and eat your breakfast! I'm going to shower now!" Squalo walks out.

The teen has his eyes follow him out before looking down at his grand breakfast. He takes a bite, and he's immediately woken up with his entranced taste buds.

"It's so good! It's such a nice change of pace to have a man cook for me!" His mother comments as she eats with glee. She's practically glowing. "I found him here this morning when I was going to make breakfast, but he told me that he'd do it! I couldn't reject such a handsome man!"

Tsuna isn't sure if Squalo would be so handsome if his mother knew how scary he actually is. But then he remembers yesterday. Having heard the silverette suddenly lower his voice with a tone of consideration, it really rocked him. But he's not falling in love with him! It's too soon for that! He's more freaked out than ever!

"Oh, Tsuna," His mother calls out to him. "Squalo offered to go do the groceries, too, so I could take care of the laundry! Can you follow him to show him around?!"

"What?!"

Reborn says, "It's a good opportunity for you to know him better. It's less likely that you'll actually ever meet Xanxus other than in dire situations. Squalo is most likely the one who you will meet a majority of the time, so take this chance to develop a good standing with him."

"E-even if you say that-"

"What? You don't believe his word." challenges the baby.

The incapable student is caught by that, and then thinks back, "I don't plan on attacking you that way...So don't worry, alright." He blushes. It's such an insignificant thing (not really), but the teen wouldn't mind hearing the silverette talk to him like that again.

And so, in the end, he's been swayed into going shopping with Squalo for the first time. It's also the first time that he's seen the man in casual clothes. When the swordsman walked out of the house, Tsuna had been waiting for him, and was shocked to see the varia rain guardian in normal civilian clothing. It is just a simple long-sleeve navy blue shirt, fitting beige pants with a belt, and black ankle boots. He also has his hair tied.

"Voi, did your mom asks you to come?" The shark questions forwardly.

"Y-yeah! I hope you don't mind."

The man looks at him with an unreadable expression, and then he walks past the teen. He replies, "Follow me if you want!"

Tsuna is a bit lost at first, and then quickly follows Squalo. The walk has started out awkwardly silent. The brunette doesn't know of what to talk about. He thinks that talking about Yamamoto would help, but then he thinks about Gokudera, and then it distracts him of what he is trying to to do. He slowly begins to give in to doing so.

The swordsman becomes pissed at his strange facial expressions. "You didn't have to follow me, y'know! It clearly shows on your pitiful face that you don't want to be here!"

"What?! N-no! That's not it!" Tsuna shouts back honestly. The two stop walking which left them silent while staring at each other. The teen feels pressured to say something despite feeling also really shy and bewildered. He then forces himself to say something to ease the silence, "U-uh, what I meant was that...I was just trying to come up with a conversation, but I really don't know what to talk about since we live really different lives. The only thing, actually person, that makes us see each other again is either the mafia or Yamamoto-related, so...I..." He bows his head down and feels his ears turn hot because he's really embarrassed. He doesn't know what else to say.

"My favorite color is blue!"

"Huh?" The teen looks up at the swordsman.

The man looks pissed to not having been heard the first time. "I said that my favorite color's blue!" He continues on walking having the future vongola boss quicken his pace. "This is what boring people ask to start a conversation right?! They ask stupid trivial questions right! Well my favorite color's blue! What's yours?!"

"I-it's yellow. I just found the color to be really appealing since I was a kid."

"Yellow huh? That's the counter-color of blue. Maybe we really are from different worlds. I don't give a shit about who I cut down, but your mother Theresa. Strangely I don't find that annoying about you."

"What?"

"Nothing!" He walked in strides. "Listen won't you! This is why I always have to scream! Nobody bothers to listen unless I yell from the top of my lungs!"

"Ah, wait Squalo! We're here!" Tsuna announced when they came across the grocery store to buy the necessary groceries. They work together as a team to get them efficiently quick. When they are near finish, the older man asks, "Is there anything you want?"

"No." The teen answers honestly. "I'm okay."

"C'mon!" The man grins mischievously, "We can head out to an adult shop and get you some porn mags! You're a growing guy so it's okaaay!"

"Ah! Shut up! Shut up!" He hisses in a whisper as he look around to see some strange glances at them. He holds the grocery cart to hide his face.

Squalo guffawed at him and slaps his back as he tells him, "It's nothing to be ashamed about kid! Let's get ice cream after this! It's on me!"

Afterwards, they do go to an ice cream shop. The twenty-four-year-old gets rocky road while the sixteen-year-old gets plain vanilla. They head for a park to walk along the concrete. The swordsman has the grocery in both hands. The teen asks if he should help, but the man tells him that he got it.

Squalo then begins explaining to the future boss about how the varia works, and how the vongola is connected. Tsuna asks a few questions out of curiosity despite not really wanting to be in this kind of conversation. Yet, it is pleasant to talk to the man. The varia's second-in-command is very informative, and actually has the patience to deal with his slowness. But then he does have that limit where he starts off yelling which the future boss really doesn't mind. Oddly enough, he's rarely ever been yelled out. He is most likely beatened up, given up on, or encouraged with his slowness. It's scary to be yelled out, but also refreshing afterwards once he thinks it over of how passionate the male is.

They then stop to sit on a park picnic table that is in front of a playground filled with children playing around. They had finished their ice cream, and are now resting. The brunette is sitting straight up while the swords man has the groceries set on the table still in his grip while he lays back to look up at the embracing sky.

Tsuna comments after the long explanation, "Having heard all that about the varia, you have a really stressful job Squalo-san."

"Yeah, but who the hell's going to be able to make those scumbags and trashes do their damn work! The others might handle, but all hell is bound to break loose if I don't beat their asses and yell at them!"

Tsuna sighs out through his nose sympathetically for the man. "It must be nice having a break like this once in a while. It sounds like you've been pushing myself. It also kinda makes me feel more at ease if I ever do end up becoming the tenth boss. Not that I ever want to! I want to have nothing to do with the mafia!"

"Heh,"

"What?"

"Hearing that I kind of talk makes me want to beat the shit out of you until you get it together."

"EH?!" Tsuna fears for his life.

"But I won't." Squalo leans forward and lightly hunches down and sets the groceries at his sides. "I don't know exactly why, but," He looks at him with this soft loving gaze. His grey eyes holding a ring of blue as if clouds were swallowing the clear blue sky. "I'm pretty sure that it's not the potion making me think this. I've always had a hunch that I felt this way about you. Despite my rough and loud personality, I don't mind being gentle to you. Do you get me kid?"

Again, there is that comforting tone that rocks Sawada. A soft rising tension builds between them. The bright embracing sky and the rain. It's like a rainfall on a sunny day.

"GAYS!" A child shouts as he points at them rudely.

Squalo abruptly stands up and screams, "VOOOOOI, what the hell did you say you piece of shit?!" The children screams and runs to their parents as the man continues to roar out like an insane man. Tsuna is first frightened, and then relaxes as he sees the hilarity and the terribleness of the situation. He hurries to get the swordsman to stop, and run before the police gets here if one of the parents did call one.

They get home and have the groceries put away. Lambo, the seven-year-old, hops on his back crying out to play. Squalo tries to shake him off while trying to reach for him which became fun that I-pin joined, too. The swordsman threatens them to get off, but then Fuuta, the eleven-year-old, plays too by having himself wrapped around one leg. This led to a crash to the floor. The kids immediately run away from the furious man with their laughter.

The sword emperor doesn't chase after them as Tsuna checks if he's okay. "Are you alright, Squalo-san? They can be troublesome, but they mean no harm."

"I know that, but damn do I hate brats! Can't be any good unless they get yelled at! Bel was a pain in the ass when he got in the varia."

"Bel was a kid?" Tsuna didn't know the more intimate details of the varia storm guardian.

"Yeah. After he killed his family, he got enlisted in the varia while that shitty boss of mine recently started being in charge. He was only eight at the time and a real damn pain! Always trying to pick a fight and goes on and on about his stupid prince things! I swore that if he wasn't chosen to be the guardian, I would've rid of him years ago."

"You don't really mean that do you?" Tsuna is not sure if this is the right thing to judge on, but felt like commenting on, "You guys have a strange relationship, but in a way, you're all family right? I noticed that you talk about them as if they were some annoying relatives."

"Voi, you really are not made to be the boss of the vongola." Squalo turns away to the stairs to most likely head to his room.

The door bell rings. Tsuna answers it to find both his best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera there.

"Hey Tenth! I came as soon as I could to check on how you were doing with that pedo-shark around! Did he try to do anything to you?" The silver-hair scary teen questions darkly.

"No, he's actually been nice. He made everyone breakfast, and we went shopping earlier."

"Wow, really?" Yamamoto is pleasantly surprised. "I hope that you don't mind that I take him out for some sparring! I have to keep myself sharp when trouble comes!"

"Tch," Gokudera clicks his tongue annoyed. "You just want to convince him to swing your way, baseball freak!" He then realizes that's a good thing. "That's it! You'll be the everyday distraction, so the shark won't be around the Tenth to do anything!"

"Huh?!" Tsuna doesn't like the sound of that. He means that it is a good plan, but he doesn't want to insinuate that he doesn't trust the varia swordsman. "But Gokudera-kun, Squalo-san won't do anything!"

"You don't know that Tenth! He may have himself pulled together now, but what about later! What if the retarded love potion drives him crazy, and we're not here to save you!"

"Even if you say that, Reborn lives here, too, y'know."

"That's right." Reborn appears at the stair case. "I understand your worries, but this is a good test on Squalo's self-control. It's also a test on whether Tsuna can properly reject him."

"What?!" Tsuna is not aware of being tested!

The baby in a fedora explains, "It's part of the mafia boss's job to be able to reject advances. In any case, you are at least now second place of mafia boss's who can't deny a request on Fuuta's ranking book."

"Eh?! But that's not the reason why I want Squalo-san to be away or around me!" His brow furrows slightly as if he's becoming constipated. "I really believe that I can trust him not to do anything, and I don't mind if he doesn't want to spend time with me. Surprisingly, I like spending time with him. Not-Not that I'm falling in love or anything!"

"We didn't say anything about you being the one to fall in love." The assassinating baby points out. Tsuna becomes embarrassed but still stands with his answer about the varia man.

"That's great Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheers for him, and then makes his way to the stairs, "I'm going to go get Squalo now for a sparring. Want to come watch?" He asks, but Tsuna isn't in the mood to watch them. The sushi chef's son walks towards the room to overhear his fellow sword wielder shouting.

"VOI! I called to know how the shitty dump is doing without me!" Squalo shouts as he finally got Lussuria on the phone with him.

_"Oh, everything's just peachy! Levi and I have been keeping the troops organized and our boss is still our lovely cold-hearted boss! How about you Squa-chan?! How are you doing?! Will you still be gone within two months! My, that's the longest vacation you've ever taken!"_

"It's not a vacation! I had something important to do!"

_"Really? Like what?"_

"It's none of your goddamn business! Just tell the boss that I'll be back within half a month, and there better be a varia corp to come back to, or I'm wiping all your asses down the toilet!"

_"Alriiiight! Have fun!"_

"I told you that it's not a goddamn vacation!" Squalo hears the phone thrum meaning that he has been hang up on. He mentally curses as he breaks his cellphone. He's irritated! Why the hell did he say all those things to the damn kid?! He's supposed to be in control! Not playing with heart strings! He very well notices the blushes and the awed stares with that adoring and somehow knowing smile! Stupid love potion!

He really needs to vent. Luckily, Yamamoto knocks on his door. The two quickly walk out. Squalo first tells Tsuna that he's leaving. The teen tells him to be safe. The silverette coldly doesn't respond with a look on contempt. The future mafia boss notices and is worried. He wonders to himself if they shouldn't have gone to the park after all.

The two swordsmen does their fight within a forest. During their break, Yamamoto says, "So I heard that you and Tsuna went shopping! I didn't think that you'd do something normal like that!"

"Voi, watch your mouth! Even someone like me can do something as simple as you commoner brats!"

"Maaah, but I would've liked it if I could've gone shopping with you." The vongola rain guardian gives him a lustful leer. "You look really sexy in casual clothes."

Squalo punches him in the face. "VOOOOOI! Don't be an idiot! And what about your retarded storm guardian! Did you talk it out or what?!"

"More or less."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Yamamoto scratches his cheek. "I try to talk to him about it, but he doesn't want to, and I don't think I can get him to open up at this point. And I don't want to ruin what we have as friends."

Squalo shouts from the top of his lungs, "RETARD!"

"Eh?" The baseball idiot is confused.

"Don't give me that friends crap! If you know about how you feel, then go for it! Otherwise someone else will have him!"

"I know, but-"

"NO BUUUUTS! Dammit, I want to beat the shit out of you right now, but I'll tell you first that you need to stop being a coward! You need to fuckin' grow up, and make the ultimatums or you'll never be satisfied! CHOOOOSE!"

Yamamoto stares at his huffing former tutor. He ponders on his wise advice, and then smiles unsurely. "You're right. I do have feelings for Gokudera, but I like you, too, a lot."

"Idiot! Give up on us! We're never going to happen!" Squalo waves his hands exasperatingly.

"Hearing that makes me sad. Both of you seem to not want me." Yamamoto gives a sad smile.

Squalo's left eye twitches in irritation. "I definitely don't want you like that! I don't want any of you vongola brats like that!"

"But I'm not giving up! Let's make a bet. Whoever gets one single lace of hair from the other, can't have multiple, then the winner gets one thing!" The sushi maker points up one finger optimistically. And the varia man is not one to back down from a real challenge.

DAY 2

Tsuna finds Squalo doing push ups on his living room floor with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta on his back having fun. His mother is doing the laundry, and Reborn is setting up for his next homework session despite it being the summer.

For the whole day, the sword emperor doesn't say a word to him until late at night when Tsuna exits the bathroom about a toilet session. He finds Squalo at the living room again reading a book that had a plain black cover. The incapable student sees by the lit lamp that the man is wearing reading glasses which matches him very well.

"Squalo-san, you're still up?" The tired brunette yawns.

"Hm, yeah." The swordsman says softly since other are asleep. If it was the varia mansion, then he wouldn't have cared, but he is a guest in his boss's most hated place.

Tsuna walks over to him to sit down next to him. He thought that the couch looks really comfortable so he lies down there just to rest before heading back to bed. "How come?" He yawns again.

"I woke up. It was too much of a pain to try to go back to sleep." Squalo responds, and then tells him, "Go back to your bed."

"Yeah..." But then the teen falls asleep. The swordsman tries to wake him up, but it's useless without waking the others. Instead he carries the helpless male to his room, and places him on the bed. He looks down at the precious-looking sleeping face which soon looks goofy. Squalo rolls his eyes, and walks out.

Day 3

Tsuna feels like the days has gone away too fast for him that Giannini should have the cure ready within four days after today. He wants to do something with Squalo before he leaves. He first reminds himself that he's not planning a date, but a simple day of activities to do together. Luckily, it is a certain special day tomorrow.

"Hey Squalo-san," He calls for him at the backyard where the male is maintaining his sword on the ground. "Do you want to go to the summer festival with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." The male responds bluntly. It is something new to do. "But don't expect me to wear a kimono!"

"That's okay! I'm just glad that you're coming! Yamamoto and the others will be there, too, and we'll get to see the fireworks together!" He quickly adds, "If you want to see the fireworks, that is!"

"It's not like I have a friggin' choice! That katana brat had me promise to go see them with him!" He grumbles indecent words of the idiot.

"Really? Yamamoto seems to really like you."

"Of course he does! He thinks that we're going on some stupid date!" The varia scond in command growls.

Tsuna realizes now that his rain guardian is indeed really liking the man who's currently under a spell for him. He feels somewhat glad that someone will try to pull the silver-hair's heart strings, but in the same time he can't help feeling like Yamamoto's stepping somewhere he shouldn't be.

The door bell rings which Fuuta gets. "Oh, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san! It's nice to see you again!" The ranker gives them a kind smile.

"Hey, Fuuta!" Yamamoto greets in a friendly manner. "Is Tsuna and Squalo home?"

"Yeah, they're at the backyard!" He replies. Gokudera makes his way quickly while Yamamoto gives his thanks and is held back by the kids who want to play with him.

"Tenth!" The bomber shouts as he slides the door open. "Are you alright?!" He glares fiercely at Squalo who gives the same one. Tsuna feels really uneasy about the tension.

Yamamoto reaches them while the kids are latched to him, "Hey Squalo, want to go out?! Hey Tsuna!"

His fellow swordsman replies, "Whatever!" Squalo stands up with his sword at hand.

"What?! You're leaving already?!" Lambo begins to cry, "But I want to play with you!"

"Another time Lambo. Squalo and I have something important to do." The katana wielder promises which left the kid pouting for a second before digging his nose, and then placing a booger on both Fuuta and I-pin. The two run after him for that.

Tsuna watches as the two rain guardians leave. He notices the way Gokudera is watching them leave, too.

The fellow swordsmen have went to Yamamoto's room. "Voi I told you that I'm not going to wear a kimono!" Squalo shouts when he sees the robe.

"It's actually called a yukata, and I won the challenge didn't I?" Yamamoto smirks satisfyingly.

Squalo almost made an excuse about the length of his hair, but proud men don't give excuses. "Fine! But I'm not going to change with you watching me! I'm only doing this, so you could make that bomber retard jealous!"

"What are you saying? That's not why I want to go to the festivals with you." Their deal is to simply go to the festival together.

"Why not?! That bomber brat is obviously into you unlike me! Just give up already! I only kissed you to get what I want!"

"And what's that? It was just one kiss, but I'm intoxicated. If you would just explain to me of what you actually wanted, maybe I'll give up."

Squalo hesitates, but then the katana brat is right. He tells him everything, and then waits to be laughed at.

"So...you're in love with Xanxus?" inquires the teen without a hint of laughter. Squalo affirms that he is. "I must say that it sounds crazy, but then you did find your second love with such a coincidence that maybe I am hopeless. But I still want to go to the festival with you."

"Not like I got a choice! I lost after all!" The sword emperor reminds the teen proudly. Yamamoto lets out a laugh.

Day 4

The day of the festival comes, and Squalo came with Yamamoto as promised to the festival in a yukata. Tsuna is there, too, and is having fun with the others. He then finds Squalo alone eating dango.

"Squalo-san, where's Yamamoto?" He asks.

"Him and that bomber brat went off somewhere together. They just began arguing, and then ran off somewhere."

"Shouldn't you have gone after them?"

"What for?! Those idiots don't need me to be their love guru!"

"Love guru?!"

The silverette raises an eyebrow, "You don't know? Those two are into each other that it's frustrating to be the other man even when I'm not!" Tsuna is not sure about what is going on. Squalo says that they are into each other which should be obvious to figure out, but then he seriously had no idea that they are like that. "Where's your bratty friends anyway? You have more don't you?"

"Uh, my mom is with the kids. I don't know where Reborn is, but he must be having fun like the others. I was looking for you and Yamamoto to see if we could hang out together when I lost Gokudera among the crowd."

"Tch, alright. Let's go over at that booth. I want to eat some yakisoba. You can eat anything you like, it'll be on me."

"Ah, that's alright! I can pay for myself!"

"Save that for when you want to buy something more important. You've been saving up on buying some new earphones right?"

"Huh, you remember that?" Tsuna remembers that they talked about when they were heading back from shopping the other day.

"Of course I do! So save your damn money, and let me handle it!"

The brunette thinks that Squalo is being unnecessarily tough for this sort of event, but then he likes seeing this generous side of the man as well. He starts of shy with having to be spoiled, but then as they went to many booths to play games, eat snacks and talk about trivial things to each other, he forgets about his nervousness and actually enjoys himself.

He tries to stifle his laughs when he hears a funny story about Levi and Bel that has something to do with butter and tacos. "He did that?!"

Squalo is grinning with mirth, "I swear! They both smelled like shit when Mammon tricked the both of them during Bel's pranks! It was payback for ruining his room last time! Their faces were like," Squalo makes strange faces that made Tsuna burst out laughing along with the swordsman. His side is hurting that he almost falls to his knees but the silverette pulls him close to keep him upright.

The teen doesn't mind the intimate pose they are showing for the public since he is still too happy to care. His face feels flush as he tries to regain his breathing. He looks up at the blueish-grey eyed varia with a relaxed smile. The very man giving him a look of contentment.

"Tsuna!" He hears the voice of two beautiful females come over to him. It's Kyoko and Haru in their own yukatas.

"Haru! Kyoko! It's nice to see you!" Tsuna lightly blushes at the sight of them looking really pretty. He is still in love with Kyoko, but has also began to develop feelings for Haru as well.

"We just finished our shift from our own booths!" Haru tells him happily with a tone of satisfaction for their hard work.

"We wondered if we could hang out together for the rest of the festival." Kyoko tells him excitingly.

"Sure! Squ..." Tsuna looks to where Squalo should have been, but the man disappeared.

"Is there something wrong Tsuna?" Haru asks.

"Uhm, sorry, but I need to go find someone. Next time okay?"

"Uh sure." They reply, and the teen sets off to find Squalo. He looks everywhere, and then thinks that the man must've went somewhere isolated. He then heads for the hill where he finally finds the swordsman sitting on the grass with a distant look in his eyes as he is staring up at the night sky.

"Squalo!" Tsuna calls out for him, and then stops to finally have a breath from running around.

"What are you doing here brat?! Shouldn't you be with your girlfriends?!" The silverette questions angrily.

"Gi-Girlfriends?!" The brunnette turns red as a tomato. "They're not my girlfriends! I swear!"

"Tch," Squalo turns his face from him. "Just leave me alone!"

"Why?!"

The sword emperor looks at him furiously, "I don't need to give you a damn reason!"

Tsuna is taken back by the sudden change of the man, but doesn't want to back down. He shouts back at him angrily, "Yes, you do!"

"What was that?!"

"I said that you do need to give me a reason! We were doing great earlier! Why are you so angry all of the sudden?! Are you too ashamed to tell me, oh great Superbi Squalo!"

"Nngh!" Squalo is hit by a nail, and growls out, before shouting at the top of his lungs, "I GOT JEALOUS OKAY! I GOT FUCKIN' JEALOUS AT HOW YOU ARE SO OBVIOUSLY LOVESTRUCK BY THOSE GIRLS THAT I NEEDED TIME TO THINK! I WANTED TO JUST TAKE YOU AND LOCK YOU UP SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE THAT AGAIN! THERE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, SO GIVE ME SOME SPACE TO CONTROL MY FUCKIN' FEELINGS!"

Everything gets silent, and then Tsuna becomes determine that he sits next to the swordsman. The teen didn't plan on it. He just did and somewhat regretted it. It felt nice being next to the varia man. "HEY, I-"

"I heard you!" Tsuna shouts back at him. The teen can't believe that he just shouted at the fearsome sword emperor, but continues to tell him with a more modest tone, "But don't you think if I leave, then it'd be like we are running away from the problem. Shouldn't something like this should be solved with the two of us together. Not as lovers, but as two really confused guys."

"What are you confused about?! I'm the one under some stupid love potion!"

"Even if you say that, you're making me feel weird, too!" Tsuna blushes because that really came out as gay.

"What?!" Squalo doesn't mean to shout, but it came off natural to do so.

"You act nice to me, and then suddenly push yourself away!" The teen tries not to sound like he's nagging. "If you were really in control of yourself, you wouldn't act like this!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Maybe talking to me will!"

"ARGH!" They don't say anything next. The silverette is not talking out of arrogant pride. The teen is just uneasy.

Tsuna feels that Squalo should be the first to speak. The swordsman feels the same, so he thinks over their conversation. He should start out angry at the teen for daring to stand up to him! But he also feels kind of proud that the wimp did. Squalo then feels like the teen must be right. He shouldn't have walked away, or push the teen away. But the vongola doesn't get it! He's not invincible! And he now wishes that he had not thought that. He is Superbi Squalo! He shouldn't think he wasn't invincible when he is still brimming with potential!

He rethinks his situation, and comes up with the conclusion that perhaps the teen is right. Even if he does only have less than three days to rid of the potions effects, he should remedy his feelings now.

He says grouchily, "I'm sorry." He tries not to mutter his words, or shout them out or else he might irk the kid. "I guess that I was having a good time with just you that I really got pissed when those chicks wanted to spend time with you! I got jealous and acted like an idiot! Get it now! I'm a fuckin' jealous retarded shit who lost control because of some girls and you!"

Tsuna heard him, and then replies, "If you had just told me that you felt bothered, we could've done something about it instead of making me look over for you. I got worried."

"I said sorry! Geeze!" The man-child cried out.

"I know, and I'm sorry, too." Tsuna apologizes. "I guess I haven't been upfront with the situation like Reborn wanted me, too. Squalo," Tsuna looks at him with a sure facial expression, "Let's just stay friends."

Squalo scoffs at the rejection, and then replies, "What's with this friends crap?! You're even worse than your stupid rain guardian! I don't even plan to stay friends with you after this! We'll just be acquaintances when the varia gets involved in your problems!"

"That's fine by me." Tsuna smiles, and then the fireworks go off. Lovely colors of light wash over them. Squalo looks at them and then at Tsuna who looks back at him. The moment is so peaceful that it's ticklish for the swordsman who's more used to destructive situations. But he naturally swam into the comfortable atmosphere with the teen who's loving the sight of pretty flashing colors.

After that, they went home. Tsuna tells him before entering his room while Squalo's own is nearby, "I had a great time Squalo."

"You're making it sound like a date!"

"A-ah! But it's true! I did have a great time!" Tsuna needs to learn how to word his sentences better. "G-good night." He runs into his room with his face flushed red. They certainly did not go on a date. Plus he already rejected Squalo, but for some reason he still feels like becoming close to the shark despite how vicious he is.

"What are getting all excited for?" Reborn asks on his hammock.

"Nothing! I'm going to bed!" He jumps on it, and tries to act like he is already sleeping. The hitman doesn't pry.

Day 5

Tsuna looks down from his window to see Squalo helping his mother hang the laundry. The teen almost forgets that the man doesn't have a left hand by how deftly he moves with such a simple chore. Lambo is latched to the man's side wanting to play yet is ignored. Fuuta and I-pin is playing a game of mahjong in the house.

The teen decides to try helping him out while his mother starts with lunch since he felt kind of ashamed for making him do the chores when he doesn't do them in his own home. But then as he is helping, he trips having the white sheets fall all around him.

"Voi! Don't move around, you'll stain them with dirt! Stay still!" Squalo orders as he moves and folds the blankets swiftly. Tsuna is now stuck under one sheet that covers his head like a veil.

Lambo teases, "Tsuna looks like a bride! Gwuhahahahahaha!"

"Shut up stupid cow, and get off me!" The swordsman pushes him off that has him cry and take out his bazooka from his still very big afro. The man takes it away from him which is the first time to happen since ever. "Here!" A lollipop is pushed into the kid's mouth which silences him. It is grape flavor which quiets the child to simply trickle down a few tears.

The teen is amazed. This is the first time that anyone had stopped Lambo from switching places.

He tells this to the swordsman when they hang the freshly washed white sheets. They are at different sides of the rope. "Wow, Squalo-san, that's the first time that I've seen someone stop Lambo from using his ten-year-bazooka."

"What's so hard about taking a weapon from a kid?!"

"Well, yeah, I guess everyone's too shock to do anything. I'm always still when he pulls it out of his afro."

"Tch, you guys are hopeless if you can't react properly to something as insignificant as this!" Squalo takes a small step back when he has all the white sheets hung. He is unable to see the teen who is still too short for his own good. He knows where he is though. He could just lean down and kiss the teen's lips easily with how unguarded he is.

The man punches his head to stop thoughts like those.

"Is something wrong Squalo?" Tsuna asks having heard that hard smack.

"I'm fiiiine! I'm going out to drink!"

"This early?!"

"Yeah! And don't fuckin' try to stop me!"

"But-Squalo?!"

"What?!"

"I...I was wondering," He can't help blushing, "I was wondering if we could go to the beach. My friends and I planned on going there, and Yamamoto wouldn't mind having you there, too." He quick adds, "But you don't need to come if you don't want, too! Kyoko and Haru will be there, too, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable because of the potion if you're-"

"I'm coming."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm coming! Open your ears!" Squalo shouts. And then he tones down his voice once he knows the teen can listen. He says, "It's been a while since I swam, and I need to keep myself from slacking off. It's a good thing that I bought my swim suit. What time are we leaving?"

Tsuna is slightly trembling from how nice hearing him talk like that was. "S-soon."

"Then I better get ready."

Everyone in the house went to the beach. Squalo wore a simple turquoise swimming trunks, and didn't bring his artificial hand. Tsuna ponders if the man could swim with just one hand, but has been proven that the might sword emperor could in a fast rate that came in par with Yamamoto when they went on a race. Gokudera grumbles indecent things as he watches them.

"He has a lot of scars." The brunette points out. Squalo has made scars from shark teeth on his abdomen, and a heart surgical scar on his chest from his fight with Jager. Those were the most noticeable scars while the others were faded from past mistakes as a child. The man was formidable in his missions to not receive more than a scratch at most. Despite all those scars, the man stands like a beautiful warrior.

The teen thinks that he's turning weird for having thought of Squalo as beautiful. He occupies his time by playing with the kids and his friends.

He sees that Kyoko and Haru is talking with the swordsman after winning the swimming race against Yamamoto. By the looks from where he is, the swordsman shows no ill-contempt against the two teenagers. Tsuna reminds himself that Squalo is an adult so has that mature side of him to not let his feelings determine how he treats others. The two girls even look like they like talking with the man despite his loud tone.

Squalo bitterly enjoys himself spending time with the future vongola tenth's friends. It's so different from his time with his varia comrades. They aren't scheming, talking back, or being lazy or disgusting pieces of shit. Although the atmosphere is plain and somewhat emotionally exhausting for the man to handle, it's also nice when he looks over at Tsuna and feels like he can easily fall into this gentle life for the moment before he beats the shit out of some assholes.

When the sun was going down, they built a bond fire where they talked about memories, ghost stories and embarrassing stories of each other. Squalo joins in with telling them a really dark scary story that freaks out the children and females. The males except for Reborn tries their best to appear confident. Ryohei is the least convincing out of everyone. The swordsman happens to unnecessarily puts too much gruesome details and suspenseful drama in one ghost story. Tsuna is unsure if he could go to the toilet anymore when he imagines the man's story clearly in his head.

The sword emperor laughs at all of them which adds more to the horror.

Back at home, the kids and hold onto Tsuna for protection for the creeper in the dark. Squalo is grinning at their cowering fear.

In the middle of the night, the teen is far too scared to go to sleep albeit the children didn't have a problem of going to sleep. Reborn wasn't scared so no surprise that he was blowing a snot bubble so peacefully.

He decides to go downstairs to drink some warm milk. He makes a brave effort to go through the dark hallway, and down the stairs where he finds Squalo reading his book again.

"Squalo? Couldn't go to sleep again?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah." The man replies turning a page. "My stupid boss faxed me some paper work earlier. I finished it, and reading myself to sleep now."

Tsuna thinks that is reasonable, and forgets of why he went downstairs in the first place. He thinks hard, but then is distracted when the man turns another page. He remembers that the couch is comfortable that he'd fall asleep. He doesn't want to indirectly ask the man to carry him to bed again. The last time was an accident, so he didn't talk about it, but now, he's somewhat desperate to find comfort from fear.

"Voi, kid. Are you going to sit down or what?" He whispers angrily.

The teen fears that he's been read, but does as he's told. The couch is comfortable, and being next to Squalo makes him feel ironically safe. The teen falls asleep, and then after a while, Squalo carries him to bed.

Day 6

Tsuna walks down to the kitchen having woken up pretty late for breakfast. He expects to find Squalo to be up with the others, but the man is missing from the kitchen. "Where's Squalo?" He blinks in worried confusion.

Reborn replies, "He walked out after I told him that Giannini had to postpone on making the cure due to being needed for another mission which will take time."

"Where did he go?!"

The baby shrugs, "I don't know."

"Did he at least give a hint?!"

The hitman pulls out his gun, "Is that anyway to ask?"

"Sorry! I-I'll go find him!" Tsuna runs back upstairs to change out of his pajamas, and then out of the house. He ignores his mother who tells him that he should at least have breakfast first!

His mother sighs, "My, I never seen him get so worked up over a guest leaving the house! He must really like Mr. Squalo."

Tsuna thinks that the silverette must've went to the bars, but every window he looked into to find him did not hold the man who he is looking for. Midway of the town, he remembers that he has the shark's phone number after one of their meetings before this situation. It is meant for professional business, but then he is really worried. He knows that Squalo wouldn't be the one hurt, but definitely the type to cause trouble and hurt others.

He then rethinks his situation once he calms down as his phone rings for the male. Now that he thinks about it, it's pointless to look, since he doesn't have the willpower to stop the swordsman unless the situation is really dire. He knows that he's most likely to be the victim instead of the mediator.

"Voooi!" He hears the shark roar, but it's not through his phone. He turns around to see Squalo and Enma!

"Squalo! Where did you go?!"

"I went out to buy some tuna and sake! I also end up finding this piece of trash," he refers to Enma who's a bit messy with bandages on, "Being beat the shit out of from some assholes!"

Tsuna sighs relieved. He also figured that the assholes mentioned must've talked smack about Squalo to have had the man help out Enma. "I got worried that you might have caused trouble, so I ended up searching for you."

"Are you stupid?! I don't need you to tell me what to do! If I want to have a friggin' bar fight, then I'm gonna have one?!" The man roars out indignantly for having been thought of as a lost troublesome child.

"Ye-yes. I honestly don't know why I came running after you even when I knew that. I guess it was more on impulse. Sorry." The teen apologizes as he feels quite embarrassed for his sudden rash behavior that he didn't know he had. Squalo frowns at the teen for being so stupid, but it does feel nice to have been thought about so honestly.

"Uhm..." Enma feels like the uncomfortable third wheel. Not that he minds, but figures that he should be going now.

"Ah, Enma! I kinda forgot that you were there!" Tsuna exclaims feeling more embarrassed. What is with him today?

"It's okay. I can see that you two are having a moment."

"VOOOOI! Don't call it a fuckin' moment! Don't make it sound weird!" Squalo does not want to be lumped with being a lovebird having a moment with his significant other.

"Sorry!" Enma cries out for forgiveness.

Tsuna hurries to say, "Since we're all here, how about we-" His stomach growls.

"Voooi.." The shark seethes out angrily, "Did you forget to eat breakfast?"

The brunette blushes. He can't believe how much humiliation is being brought down on him in one day. He just wants to hide in a turtle's empty shell.

In the end, the three went to a nearby casual restaurant where the swordsman pays for their breakfast. Turns out that Enma also forgot to eat breakfast when he decided to run away from an angry Adelheid in the morning.

Tsuna explained the situation with Enma of what is happening after he asks if they are friends. Squalo denies that which led to the explanation of the fated day, and how things have been so far.

"So you're in love with Tsuna-kun due to a love potion?" inquires the red head.

"Yeah! And it's not wavering in the least bit at all! No matter how hard I try to hate him!"

"You've been trying to hate me?!" Tsuna had no idea at all seeing how the shark has been mostly nice and loud for the past few days.

"Hell yeah! I've been telling myself of how weak, vulnerable, stupid, gullible, lanky, indecisive, foolish and what the hell is with your hair?! Don't you know how to take care of it?! It's like an insult to hair care cosmetics when they see you pass by them from inside the building to the window and even in your own bathroom!"

The future vongola boss feels the weight of already known flaws about him, but his hair was a new added weight. He had no idea that it's been an eyesore for the man.

Enma comforts Tsuna by saying, "It's okay Tsuna-kun. Koyo complains about the lack of skin care I use whenever he looks at me without his glasses." At least, he's not alone.

Afterwards, the two teenage boys thanks Squalo for the delicious and fulfilling meal. The man dismiss their gratefulness to finally get out of the place to do something else. The Earth guardian excuses himself to get back home since he figures that Adelheid and the others may be worried about him.

"Let me walk you home, brat!" Squalo tells him.

"Eh?" Both teenagers are shock by the considerate action from such a rough man.

"It's so painfully obvious that you're going to be beaten the shit out of by whatever fuck comes your way that it's irritating!" He explains. His tone then lowers to that comforting rocking kind that growls, "Just lead the way, and I'll beat the shit out of anyone who comes our way. Don't get me wrong alright. I'm really in the mood to beat up some more punks that comes our way."

"U-uhm," Enma blushes, "Thank you." His hand holds onto Squalo's false one, and they walk towards the male's house. Tsuna looks at their holding hands, and isn't sure of how he should feel about this.

Squalo doesn't mind the whole holding hands since the kid is a clumsy wimp. This would be less stressful than having to help him up every time he falls or even dares run away from a chihuahua like the other guy beside him.

On the way, they did meet some punks that teased Enma of having a boyfriend. Squalo did quick work to have them heavily injured. Tsuna and Enma felt extremely glad that they weren't the victims. The Earth guardian felt especially glad that he wasn't targeted by the swordsman after their last encounter at the arcobaleno battles.

He is finally dropped home. Enma and Tsuna share a smile while Squalo is already walking away. "I hope that we can all get along like this again sometime." Enma says.

"Realy?"

"Mmhm. Squalo-san is scary, so I'm really surprised to see this side of him. It must be thanks to you."

"No! Not at all!" The teen blushes. "I mean he told me that he can't help feeling that he wants to be gentle with me even though I can get on his nerves."

"Do you like him Tsuna-kun?" The other teen questions interestingly.

"Not at all! Just as a friend I mean! It's really nice having Squalo around, but then he's part of the varia,"

"So what if he's in the varia?" Enma cocks his head to the side, "You don't have to keep explaining Tsuna-kun. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it can't be helped being charmed by someone who likes you right? That's what Julie says anyway."

"Right! Right! I'm just being charmed! Even if it is from a guy. Though Squalo isn't an ordinary guy. I should be going now! See you later, Enma!" Tsuna runs off towards Squalo who is really fast at walking.

Day 12 (Not a mistake)

Tsuna is beyond worried. He knows better than to be for Squalo, but this time he's fighting with someone who's equally dangerous, and that person happens to be Mukuro. He's completely clueless of why the genjutsu user would call out the sword emperor to fight within the forest. The meeting place making it more difficult for the sky wielder to find the two.

How he came to know about this fight is from Reborn who tells him during the afternoon, when Tsuna finally asks of where Squalo is. He didn't ask during the morning because he figures that the swordsman is probably fine. He should've asked earlier. He prayed to whatever god he believed in to make sure that both of the males were not too hurt beyond repair.

As he looks around the forest from above, he can't help thinking about Squalo and what they did the days before.

The mornings of the next days were ordinary with Squalo preparing breakfast, and helping out with the chores. His loud tone having been a pleasant ordinary thing to hear. It mostly only got on the nerves of Reborn who'd shoot at him. They get into a mid-distance battle before the shark is asked to do something from Tsuna's mother.

Tsuna had increasingly grown fond of the silverette who hasn't done anything perverted despite still being in love with the teen. The two of them would go out to the park, arcade or shops with Gokudera and Yamamoto or not. The teen would feel happy, scared, angry, or embarrassed by or with the man. Tsuna would forget that the man was a deadly assassin, and a loyal friend to the man who wants him dead. It would just be them in their world when they become engrossed in their conversation.

Yesterday, Fuuta points at the ad on the newspaper about a new aquarium in town. Everyone wanted to go, so they went together there. Tsuna's mother is with the kids and Reborn as Squalo and Tsuna gazes at the different sharks swimming above the glass arch. Tsuna doesn't usually go to one of these, so is really soaking in the sight of them. The swordsman however looks indifferent.

Tsuna tries to light the mood by asking if the man knew all about sharks as much as he loved them. The sword emperor calls him an idiot for even asking. The silverette acted like an expert tour guide without the happy attitude as he explains everything about sharks to the teen who listened with interests because the varia man sounded so passionate.

"You really like sharks." Tsuna points out, and then inquires, "What made you like them in the first place?"

"Their ferociousness obviously! They are the number one predator fish in the sea! They always stay mobile to not sink to the bottom, and you have to be the best of the best to have the rights to survive in their world!" The man shouted out proudly with his fist clenched.

Tsuna felt inspired to like sharks as well, and asked, "Is it okay if I ask of why you're always shouting Squalo? Is it really because of the varia?"

"No! I've been like this since I was a newborn! My mother never knew how to stop having kids, and my dad just didn't know how to use a damn condom!"

"We're in public Squalo! Please be a little quieter!"

"VOOOI!...Okay. It's not like these pieces of trash needs to hear my story anyway." Squalo was comfortable enough to tell the kid. It wasn't a secret anyway.

Tsuna sighed with relief. "So you had a lot of siblings?"

"Yeah! More than ten actually! And because of that, I was always overlooked since I was a newborn unless I cried! I still had to shout as a kid, so it became a habit!"

"I don't have any siblings so I can't really sympathize with you."

"I don't need your damn sympathy! And no wonder why you're pathetic! If you had a little brother or sister, maybe they wouldn't be so hopeless since they'll get pointers from you!"

Tsuna lightly chuckles at that. He knew that it would definitely be true. And he once wished that he had that more capable sibling to have been taken the role as future vongola tenth. But in the same time, it would've meant that he wouldn't have all the friends he does have, so doesn't wish for one too seriously.

They venture farther into the aquarium, and then took a seat one one of the benches within a dark round room that's illuminated by lights through the glass that reaches from the floor, and covers the ceiling. Colorful fishes are swimming in different patterns The soft glow on their scales adding colors to adore as they move through the translucent water.

Tsuna stared at the beautiful work display until he caught Squalo staring at him. "What?" He asked obliviously.

Squalo responded softly, "I realized that this is the first time for me to go to an aquarium. I usually don't give a shit for these stupid casual things since I am an assassin, so don't tell anyone that I told you this. Promise?"

"...Yeah. I promise."

The man then said as if its such a shocking secret, "I'm glad that I came here." Tsuna was unsure of why that is such a bad thing. The varia man explained, "Everyone at the varia is a dick, and so am I, and to know that one of us is into these simple and somewhat romantic things, they wouldn't hear the end of it of being a softie and weak."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be feared if we didn't straighten each other out. So I feel...glad that I'm here with you."

The teen feels goosebumps from hearing the man say that so sweetly that he feels his whole body slightly tremble from the sugar rush. Without hesitation, the two of them share a simple soft kiss that no one else sees them do since the room was quite dark to see each others face. They have another kiss followed by a third. Tsuna doesn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wouldn't mind having a fourth or a fifth...sixth.

But then the kisses stopped with a third. Squalo apologized. Tsuna told him that it was okay. He got excited, too. He didn't expect his first kiss to be like this. The swordsman questioned if he was serious. The teen was so glad that it was dark, so the man can't see his face when he nods.

"Was it perfect?"

Tsuna felt his cheeks burned as he responded, "Yeah."

"You understand that this doesn't make us lovers or anything right?" Squalo had to make sure since he knew that teens have a tendency to over think a kiss.

"Yeah, I know." Tsuna knew that that kiss was just them being excited, and wasn't hurt when he asked that. But did feel slightly disappointed. "Should we be going now."

"Yeah. Let's get back to the others before they start thinking that we did what we did."

"Yeah..."

Back to the present, Tsuna finally finds Squalo on the ground bleeding just as bad as Mukuro who has cuts and a few gashes on his body. The sword emperor sported some blood dripping, scratches and dirt on his body and clothes. "Squalo!" Tsuna ran to the man.

"VOI! Don't get in the fuckin' way!" The proud male shouted at him.

"What?!" The teen hears Mukuro's signature laugh.

"How nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The male greeted slyly. "Squalo and I are simply settling out our differences."

"Differences! Yeah right, you piece of shit!" The swordsman charged, but then Tsuna reacted, and got in between the two males.

"Stop this instant!" The future vongola tenth ordered the both of them in his hyper mode.

"VOOOOI! Get out of my way brat!" Squalo demanded back.

"Not until I get an explanation for this! Mukuro, why did you call Squalo out for a fight!"

"That's none of you business." The genjutsu user says coolly.

Tsuna doesn't beckon him. He turns to the sword emperor as he exits hyper mode. "Squalo?"

The varia man glares at him, and then lowers his sword.

"My, Squalo, you're letting him order you around? Xanxus would be surprised or better yet, furious. Kufufufufu~"

"SHUT UP!" He forces himself not to twitch in pain. They've been going at it for hours after all. "Tsuna," He calls for the teen in a growl, "We're fighting over you."

"What?!" Tsuna is completely stunned. He never had anyone fight for him like this!

The shark continues, "This idiot here thinks that I overstayed my welcome here, and then made a deal that whoever wins the fight would declare of whether I should be with you or not."

"Don't twist the story like that, Superbi Squalo." Mukuro smirks, "I simply detest you being here."

Squalo rolls his eyes, "Whatever! I only agreed to the fight since I wouldn't let you insult my pride!"

"What pride? Kufufufufu~"

"I'm going to shred you to pieces!" The sword emperor lifted his sword threateningly.

Tsuna isn't sure of what to do. He doesn't entirely grasp what is happening. "Wait, what do you mean that you're fighting over me?"

Squalo roars, "What I meant is that this asshole has a fuckin' crush on you, and doesn't like that I spend time with you!" The brunette is thrown in a loop at the idea that his mist guardian has a crush on him. "VOOI! Maybe I did overstay my welcome! I'm leaving!"

"Running away, Superbi Squalo?" Mukuro questions mockingly while completely ignoring the fact that he's been revealed to have special _feelings_ for the future tenth.

"VOOOI! Fuck you! I don't wanna fight a fuckin' chicken who can't even confess to an idiot! I've wasted my time here! I'm going home!" Squalo walks away.

"Wait, Squalo!" Tsuna runs after him, but the swordsman roars out bitterly that he doesn't want to be followed. The teen really can't grasp the situation. He turns to his mist guardian, "What did you do Mukuro-san?!"

"Hm? I wonder." The male says idly. "I only wanted to play with the varia's swordsman, and he has this confused notion that I did it to take you away from him." He approaches the male with that holding sly smirk.

Tsuna unsurely glares at him. "I don't expect you to apologize, but please refrain from doing these things to my friends!"

"He's your friend?" Mukuro arches a curious eyebrow.

"He says we're not, but he is to me! Now I don't know if I can stop him from leaving, and I'm definitely unsure if he's ever coming back of his own free will!" It may have only been almost two weeks, but he's spent a lot of time with the swordsman during those days that he's not ready for the silverette to leave like this. Tsuna runs for Squalo in the jungle, but then gets lost, and there is no phone reception. He finally gets out after a few hours, but then is too late from stopping Squalo from leaving. The man had already board a private jet back to Italy.

Tsuna is sad to have not been able to say goodbye, and make their separation end smoothly to have the optimistic idea of the swordsman coming back just so he could be able to do fun things without being mocked for it. He has really come to like Squalo's company.

* * *

Finally back at the varia mansion, the first thing that he is greeted with is a chuckle from the forever annoying Bel. "Shishishi~ Welcome back captain Squalo."

"VOI! I only came back to get back to work immediately!" He walks pass the blond, and ignores the greetings of others. Lussuria thought that the swordsman is angrier than usual.

Squalo stops at Xanxus's doors to see Levi there. An obvious sign that his boss doesn't want to be bothered like usual. The swordsman isn't angry enough to barge in for work. He is simply pissed off because of the fight with Mukuro.

The damn teen had them fight over an idiot that he's hopelessly in love with. He couldn't help feeling protective and even a bit obsessive to declare his dominance and hold over the greenhorn. He stays pissed over the plane flight because he wants to immediately turn around and hold the brunette in his arms. He wants to see his face, listen to his voice, touch the warmth of his skin, the softness of his inexperience lips, and be given that casual nice attention.

The more the hours go by, and he walks farther away from Italy, his heart is wretched by his actions. For the first time, he doesn't want to beat anyone, but simply submit to his heart.

He forces his heart and thoughts away to bark at Levi to tell the boss that he's here and ready to work! The thunder guardian gives him an undeserving haughty look before turning to the door, and get his face smashed with a glass cup. Squalo walks into the room to see the man he...is not sure of how he feels now.

He sees that threatening glare of wrath that raptured his heart. It still engages him to follow Xanxus, but as something more...Squalo is unsure. He forces himself to stop thinking about love, and get his head back to work. "VOI! I came back shitty boss! Got something for me!"

Xanxus glares at him for his use of tone and words that he bitterly spits out, "Shut up trash. What the fuck have you been doing up til now?"

"It's none of your fuckin' business of what I do on my own fuckin' time! Just give me whatever work you got for me!" Squalo shouts out irritatedly. He really needs the distraction.

The auburn-eyed male stares at his second to notice that something about him change, but he didn't care. He simply gives the work, and a glass to the man's head when he turns around. Squalo shouts out curses and his signature "VOOOOI!" Xanxus smirks at the reaction that he has been missing these passed few weeks. But wouldn't dare tell anyone that he missed anyone.

For over a week, Squalo has been working nonstop. It shouldn't be weird for the varia members who knows him, but then there is this strange yet not vicious atmosphere about him.

Bel, Mammon and Lussuria are at the living room watching an episode about transforming vehicle robots. Squalo passes them with a whole bunch of paperwork that he plans to do overnight again. Imaginary, there seems to be this dark grey cloud over his head that is thundering threateningly to rain on the shark.

"Any idea of what is wrong with Squalo?" Mammon asks curiously since no one else has asked yet.

Lussuria hums to himself, and then replies, "Oh dear, I think I recognize that look now that I think of it. That's the look of love sickness. Our poor Squ-chan is in love!"

Bel and Mammon look at each other despite having their eyes covered. They all have a feeling that they knew with who. Xanxus. But they needed proof or a confession. Bel smirks slyly. Proof is more fun to look for because it meant that he has a validating excuse to ransack the shark's room.

So the three of them sneak into the predator's room to see if they could find anything interesting, but nothing out of the ordinary since the last time that they did this for other reasons. But then Mammon finds an interesting crumpled piece of paper in the trash. He looks it over, and then calls the others to look at it. "It seems to be some sort of poem."

"Poem?" Bel is confused. Squalo and poems never go together.

"Ooh! Let me read it aloud for all of us!" The sun guardian clears his throat.

_I remember the translucent water above us_

_The kiss we shared, and could never speak of_

_Because we are of two worlds apart_

_I wish it could be the same for my heart_

_Weak and fragile as you are_

_I should be pissed, but no I'm not_

_Instead I crave to be gentle_

_Please don't be sentimental_

_My pride will not stand for it_

_My pride which you can't understand_

_But even so, even if we may never do understand each other_

_Our hearts still try to collide to become lovers_

_I love you, Tsunayoshi Sawada_

Three pair of eyes that had never been seen before stare at the name. The one name that they all knew very very well. They search through the trash to see more poems have been written.

_My shitty boss will never accept_

_But I don't give a fuck_

_Forever those memory I kept_

_Thanks to lady luck_

_I want to kiss you again_

_These feelings sprung from a potion_

_My gratefulness never lessen_

_Responsible for this fateful motion_

_Let me wrap you in my arms_

That one didn't finish, but it is certainly not intended for Xanxus unless there is another shitty boss that Squalo has.

_Kiss me again Tsunayoshi_

_Before I flee_

_..._

_I love you Tsunayoshi_

_..._

_We are a spring rain _

_without the dark stormy clouds_

_Dearest Sawada_

_..._

_I write these poems to ease my heart_

_You would laugh, but perhaps be touched as well_

_Or freaked out or amazed that I could do literature and art_

_No one but you would know due to where I mainly dwell_

"Wait." The mist guardian spoke. "We don't know if Squalo even wrote this. It may be his room, but we would need confirming evidence such as his name on one of these poems. There seems to be none. Not even a comment about his shark. It won't do well as black mail."

"There is one about spring rain." Bel points out.

"Its a Haiku." The baby tells them.

Lussura speaks, "I don't really care for blackmail. The real problem is that our sweet Squ-chan is in love with the enemy. If bossu figures out, then he will definitely be given the gun!"

The storm guardian sprawls out on Squalo's bed nonchalantly. "And we should care because...Shi shi shi~"

"I just don't want there to be chaos yet when Squ-chan is still so uppity with how he feels! Let's at least do something before our bossu murders him!" Lussuria decides! He really wants to see this through with love and chaos since its almost like Romeo and Juliet!

The two eyeless guardians thinks this over. Mammon doesn't essentially care for what happens, but know that the price of this blackmail that he's holding could rise exponentially! Even if it has no name, simply telling the boss would be enough. Bel simply wants to see Squalo's ultimate doom!


	4. Kiss part 3

A/N: S27? XS? As I write on, I'm debating of which ship I want.

* * *

Kiss Part 3

Squalo is before his boss in his office with his report. Lussuria happens to be there to give out the snacks which are parfaits! The sun guardian sets in action. "My, Squ-chan, did you do something to your hair? Did you buy a new shampoo?!" He asks in admiration. Xanxus ignores this.

"Shut up! What the fuck are you getting at?!" His swordsman questions suspiciously.

"I was just askiiiing! That's because you look more handsome than usual! Practically glowing!" Lussuria approaches him after setting his boss's parfait before him.

Squalo backs away feeling disgusted by being noticed by the transvestite. "What?!"

"Are you in love, Squ-chan?" Lussuria keens. That caught his master's attention. Xanxus looks at them from the paper that he was skimming through.

"Wha-wha-VOOOI! Shut up! I'm not fucking in love!" An obvious lie to the black-haired's observation.

"Really?" Lussuria looks like he's thinking, and then speaks, "But you certainly are getting more handsome Squ-chan, and the only way that happens is if you're in love!"

"I said shut up! Do you want me to fuckin' slash you, ya fucker!" Squalo swung his blade which gets him a glass to the head. "VOOI! What was that for?!"

"You were being fuckin' loud, scum." Xanxus replies sharply. "And don't fuckin' wave that sword in my office. Trash," he refers to Lussuria, "get out. Squalo isn't done giving his report."

"Right away, bossu!" The tranny leaves happily.

Squalo feels his goosebumps because he really wants to hurt Lussuria for saying something like that. Shit. Is he really that obvious? Almost a month has passed. Giannini is almost done with his current mission, and will hurry to finish the antidote. The shark is sure to give him a good fuckin' scar for having created that potion.

Even if he has come to accept his feelings for Tsuna, it is a dangerous love game considering that he is loyal to Xanxus. Squalo isn't so sure that he's in love with the older man anymore. What he feels is different for what he feels for the younger brunette. Xanxus is still the Xanxus he loves despite it being extra annoying.

The shark shouldn't be comparing them, but he is. Tsuna is a lot more comforting to be around. Not that the swordsman needs comfort. He knows that if he is to be in a relationship with Xanxus, it'd mainly be about just sex and no snuggling. Tsuna wouldn't mind snuggling. Maybe even likes it. Squalo isn't so sure if he likes them since he never gave snuggling a chance since he only had one-night stands.

Tsuna may be weak, but to the swordsman, he saw that the teen is also naturally good-hearted, and can be strong when needed be. While Xanxus is always strong, and conceited. He likes them both. He admires both. Though the teen could be better, Squalo sees the potential. And he wants to see that potential stem out from this seedling kid.

He knows that he would always bottom for Xanxus while Tsuna would need some encouragement and training to do so. The shark is fine with both positions. Tsuna could be cute as a bottom while Xanxus would be hot as his top. Squalo sometimes thought that it would be an ideal threesome, but knew that his boss would be possessive and scary. It'd be hard to balance rough with gentle unless Xanxus appears in the middle of the two of them getting it on and joins in.

It'd also have to be when Tsuna is a bit older and familiar with the lustful side of sex before a threesome can happen. The teen seems to be the type to take these first times as important. Though the kid may not seem to mind it at first if a threesome does occur, but then he'd comment that he wouldn't have mind, yet preferred that it'd just be them.

Xanxus wouldn't have mind it being a threesome or even an orgy. All that matters is that he got his chance of claiming Squalo first, and then gets the chance to bang the others. Maybe Squalo is over exaggerating of how he sees his boss. He isn't sure. He never even got to kiss the man, and that's the final step of his journey. He just needs that one simple kiss.

While the shark is deep in thought, Xanxus is staring at him. He's trying to read the male's expression. It seems that Lussuria is right that the male is in fact in love, and is now trying to contemplate on his true feelings. It looks like his love is unrequited by those depressing and conflicted facial expressions.

The varia boss wonders of who this person may be. Maybe someone that Squalo met on his supposed two month trip for personal business. This doesn't please the man. Having a romantic loving relationship screws up focus, and it is practically pointless. He knows Bel and Fran is in that sort of relationship, but it doesn't matter since its Bel. He's a lazy piece of shit unlike Squalo.

His second being in that sort of relationship would get in the way of his work which is piled with the work Xanxus is supposed to do. He definitely wants Squalo to not be in a relationship at all if it gets in the way of pleasing Xanxus like he always does.

The man's curiosity loops him into trying to think of what this girl may be. Knowing Squalo for about five years (including the years before he was frozen), he can't picture the male with another woman. He tries though since it's a lot more entertaining than his work. He first think about the boob size since the girl will obviously be pretty. Not gorgeous, though. The shark seems to not fawn over great beauties. More like he would fawn over a woman who knows how to take charge. Spend more of her time being a boss, than being in front of a fuckin' mirror.

Perhaps the silverette likes a woman with large breasts like double D's. A curvy girl. Maybe with short hair since Squalo already makes up for the hair she doesn't have. If the woman is dominant, then their sex would mostly consist of the woman battling for that dominance and there would be a lot of grunts, bangs and yells.

Almost different from Xanxus's type. He doesn't necessarily fawn over great beauties either. He likes slender skinny women with a dominant side, but would eventually succumb to his control on bed. Surprisingly, he prefers women with boobs that were as big as B's or C's. He finds them more fun to tease and hold in the palm of his hand. He definitely likes to see a cute butt.

A butt like his second-in-command's own. Damn, they've been at saunas together, and he's seen the man without his towel on, and anti-christ, does he have a nice ass. He could just bend over the man and ram him while thinking that he's a girl. But he wouldn't do that. He may be cruel, but he's not that much of a dick. Xanxus figures that he is bisexual since he has felt interested in fucking a few guys he's seen, but hasn't actually done it.

He's too aware that Lussuria would advance to him if he ever knew.

He tries not to imagine of how that would go down, and focuses back to his right hand man. He makes a mental image of Squalo having sex with this woman, but then his mind shifts into imagining the two of them in bed having sex. Xanxus feels his dick harden by he thought. He pushes the thought away since he doesn't want to make things complicated with his swordsman. Squalo is the type to cling to him as a serious lover, or would be bitter if he is told that he's just a random hook up. Things are good as they are now. No need to screw it up by sex.

Squalo finishes giving his report, and leaves to his room. After days of missions and paper work, he's given the rest of the day off. The man feels shame in entering his room because he knows that he's been writing...poems. He can't help it! He's going crazy without Tsuna! He's all he ever thinks about. Training and killing people doesn't put him at ease either when they usually do! So he's been writing these fuckin'...poems that surprisingly help him feel better!

He sighs roughly as he lays on his bed lazily. He doesn't want to do anything other than kiss the male. He doesn't want to train, doesn't want to train others, doesn't want to do anything but go to Japan and embrace the teen. Hear his helpless voice, touch his skin, see his warm smile, taste those lips, and smell his scent. He wants to go back to the aquarium, and just admit that he doesn't care about the potion despite complaining about it because he likes being in love with him!

There's a knock at his door. "VOI! Who is it?!"

Mammon enters like a ghost. "Mail." He hands an envelope. "Pay for the delivery fee."

"VOI, you didn't have to deliver it!" But he pays him anyway to get some privacy before opening the envelope that doesn't have an address on it. There is only a piece of paper inside. He looks at who's it from to see that it's Tsuna! Squalo's eyes widen to saucers as he read it.

Dear Squalo,

I know that you must be busy, but I miss you a lot. It's not a good enough reason for you to come back, but even with everyone keeping me company, I can't help thinking about you at night. It's really hard to sleep knowing that you aren't here in Japan with me. I really want us to have fun again if that's okay with you, because it is really okay with me. I'm hoping on it.

Sincerely, Tsunayoshi Sawada

The shark rereads it again and again, and he's not analyzing it. It's his heart growing fonder at the idea of going to Japan to fulfill the teen's wish. He is going to be the future tenth vongola boss, so he's under duty to attend to him. Squalo brain kicks his heart for thinking such a thing when the swordsman's loyalty should always be with Xanxus. Going to the fake on purpose is a clear sign of faltering loyalty! The heart smacks the brain and screeches that the man also needs to go back to Japan to get the cure! Perhaps the teen forgot to mention that a cure is done! His heart and brain gets into a full out brawl before guts come in and knocks them out.

Guts tell Squalo to go to Tsuna at his next day off which is now. It'll only take a few hours of a visit, and if there is no cure, then leave immediately or else it is a sign of faltering loyalty which his pride will not condone of him doing. Even though the letter is suspicious, it's best to check.

The silverette nods to his guts, and then calls for the varia's private jet. He tells Levi to tell Xanxus that he had to leave for important business. He'll explain the other details later. The shark then goes to Japan.

Levi is happy that the man left which leaves room for him to do something great for his boss! He knows full well that it's because of Squalo that he can't get the boss's attention. The man goes to his boss's office happily, and enters after a knock. He gets a glass to the face.

"What the fuck do you want trash?" Xanus growls. He really hates looking at Levi's face. He is especially pissed off at hearing Bel's laughter who is in the room giving his report after Squalo.

"Bo-Bossu, sorry for intruding." Levi tells him with utmost respect. "Captain Squalo told me to pass along this message that he's leaving on important business, and would not tell of what it is."

Xanxus figures that it is to meet his secret lover. "Leave scumbag." He orders, and Levi leaves.

Bel laughs, "Shi shi shi~I bet that important business is actually code for seeing a secret lover." His boss glares at him, but there is a glint of interest in his eyes. "I believe Mammon happens to know since we've been suspicious of captain Squalo's behavior recently. Ushishishi~! The baby won't tell me unless I pay a rather hefty price. He told me that the identity of this secret lover is someone that you will not only kill, but also kill Squalo for. Ushishishishishi!" Excitement really builds in the young blond man.

Xanxus's eyes widens because he knows of only one person that he would kill and also kill Squalo for being in love with! He stands up abruptly with flames of wrath glowing at his fists. "MAMMON!" The baby appears as if he has been waiting to be called in. "WHO THE FUCK IS SQUALO IN LOVE WITH?! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE PRICE!"

Bel scrams out of the office for safety. The baby stays near the door's exit. He shows the proof first, "I found these love letters written by Squalo to his lover." Xanxus doesn't really care, but it's good to know so he doesn't have to ask later. "They're all written to...Tsunayoshi Sawada." He flees when he sees scars form on his leader's skin.

Xanxus doesn't know what the fuck his second was thinking about being in love with the damn fake, but he knows well that Squalo has betrayed him, and he's going to kill him! "SQUALOOOOOOOO!"

The shark in the private jet sneezes hard and feels a dreading atmosphere upon him. He isn't sure of why he feels this way. If he does try to decipher this, he's too scared of thinking of the answer. He let's himself relax, yet his heart is feeling more anticipation of finally seeing Tsuna once again. Unknown to him, Xanxus and the other varia guardians are on his tail on their own private jet.

Bel, Mammon and Lussuria are both frightened but also excited by what they have done! They are going to see the epic and most tragic ending of Squalo!

* * *

The shark reaches Namimori, and goes straight to the future tenth's house. Lambo and I-pin are playing on the front yard so are the first to greet him. "Squalo-san is here! Squalo-san is here!" The cow cries out.

Tsuna immediately runs out of the house to go greet the swordsman. "Squalo! You came back!" Squalo's heart nearly explodes by the sight of the teen's smile. "Giannini hasn't finished the cure, yet, though."

Disappointment washes over the man's face. "You got to be fuckin' kidding me! I thought that he might have been done by now, but it was a mistake! I can't stay here, so I'm going!"

"No! Lambo wants to play!" The child latches onto the man's leg.

"VOI! Get off me brat!" He kicks his leg aggressively to shake him off, but the cow just laughs thinking its a game despite the silverett'es complaints.

Tsuna tries to take control of the situation to calm everyone, especially Squalo. "Can't you stay for a few bit more hours. How about a walk at the park for old times sake. I really miss you Squalo."

The gray-eyed male pauses his kicks to remember the the letter. It's just a walk at the park, so he agrees. But then he's also pulled into the house and greeted by everyone including Bianchi who came back. It almost felt like he never left, and the warm atmosphere is nice. Tsuna's mother prepares bentos for them before they leave since she figures that they would spend a lot of time together before the man has to leave again. She's not too oblivious to the fact that Squalo is a special someone for her son.

The two of them finally leave to the park along with Lambo and I-pin whom are going to play at the playground with Bianchi's and Reborn's supervision.

Squalo and Tsuna walk along the concrete steps. The teen asks of how the varia has been doing. He replies that nothing different happened than usual. The brunette tells him about what he has been doing with his friends and mother. He talks about Reborn's crazy assignments, and other crazy stuff. The shark smiles because he's pleased with finally hearing the male's voice. The sound of warm and casual familiarity with just a touch of passion behind his tone.

His mind is telling him to leave, but his heart is telling him to stay. His gut tells him to stay, but being cautious of time and surroundings.

"I'm really glad that you're here Squalo." Tsuna tells him happily. "I was scared that it'd be awkward to meet again at some mafia meeting or problem. I was afraid that you would want to just ignore me and not act as friends."

Squalo nearly sighs to the word of friends. He knows he told the teen that they wouldn't be friends after he's cured, but now, he wouldn't mind just being friends. He doesn't know of how he's going to feel after the cure, but one thing is for sure is that he will continue to feel this side of him wanting to be gentle to the teen.

He says with rough tone, "Vooooi...Tsuna, you already know that my boss is Xanxus and he wants to kill you more than anyone including the ninth." The teen frighteningly remembers. "Being your friend would be a sign of betrayal to him. A sign that I am no longer loyal enough to be by his side no matter what reasons I have for my actions. Love potion or not, the fact that now that I am seeing you like this as a friend or a man in love, is all Xanxus needs to terminate me."

"T-terminate?! You don't mean..."

"Yeah. He'll kill me if he knew about this."

"The-then you should go! I don't mind if we don't talk again if it means that you won't be killed."

Squalo chuckles, "Heh, I'm already a dead man for walking in this park with you. But I couldn't help it." He looks at the teen with a clear face of adoration and confliction. "I'm in love with you." Tsuna blushes to the confession. "Can I kiss you one last time?" The brunette is shocked by the question, but then they already kiss, so he shuts his eyes tight and nods. They are at a rather secluded place in the park anyway.

The swordsman feels irritated in himself for asking the question. More irritated that the teen said yes. But then, he also feels pleased to be able to kiss the teen. It felt like it would put a load of, but also on his shoulders.

Despite how conflicted he still feels, he goes for the kiss. He bends down, holds the teen's chin to make him look up, and they meet eye to eye. Tsuna shuts his eyes again since it is so embarrassing! The silverette lightly chuckles at him before leaning forward and touch their lips together.

It doesn't last long when they both feel an ominous heat flung at them. Squalo pushes Tsuna away as he lunges himself back. He barely makes it out of the flame's way. Some of his hair follicles didn't make it all the way though.

The shark knows that flame that was shot at them. He looks towards where it came from to see a truly pissed off Xanxus aiming his gun at him. "Oh shit." Squalo whispers in doom.

"Squalo!" Tsuna shouts out to him worriedly which isn't a wise thing to do. Xanxus pulls the trigger. The swordsman reaches to the teen and throws themselves into the bushes where they run. The varia man leads them since he knows how to dodge the wrath of Xanxus as his boss shoots a section of the park's forest down. People are screaming, and running away.

Tsuna's guardians-Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei-appear before the silverette and their boss. "Tenth, are you alright?!"

"I'm okay!" The future vongola replies, and then is pushed by Squalo into his right's arms.

"GO! I'll handle Xanxus!" Squalo orders!

"What?! Squalo, you'll be killed!"

"It's my fuckin' business, so stay out of it, and GO!" He demands again. Gokudera pulls Tsuna with him to run with Ryohei. Yamamoto stays. "VOOOI! I-"

"I know Squalo." Yamamoto tells him in all seriousness. He then pulls a foolish grin, "I wanted to tell you that I would like it if you'd come by my place again to try out a new menu my dad made up!"

Squalo smirks at him, "I'll come by, and you better not be slacking off on your training!" Yamamoto nods, and then runs off for his friends.

"Ushishishi~" There is that annoying laugh. The four varia guardians surround him.

"We've been ordered to assassinate you Squ-chan! I hope you don't take it personally!" Lussuria tells him happily.

"I've been waiting for this." Levi grins. He's been anxious for this.

"Umu, you're an idiot for thinking that you can get away with this." Mammon scolds him.

"Shut up, and come you fuckin' bastards!" Squalo demands. He isn't afraid of his fellow guardians. He was the one who was the varia boss for eight fuckin' years, and not one of them dares to throw mutiny at him because they know that he is second-best.

When they began, he already knows that Mammon is throwing in an illusion. The swordsman already sees through them. Lussuria is keeping back as back up as Bel and Levi are the first in line to attack. Knives are thrown and parabolas are arranged. Squalo easily dodges the knives, cuts their strings, and then destroys the parabolas. He knocks out the thunder guardian first.

He aims straight for Lussuria who uses his knee to protect himself against sword's blow, but then is subjected to the strong vibrations that caused. He is paralyzed, so can't defend himself against the hit to the noggin by the swords man's hand. He falls unconscious.

Bel continues to throw his knives along with Mammon using his illusions to confuse Squalo, but they know that the swordsman has a strong sense of intuition. Bel is met with a sword that cut the shell of his ear, and injects itself into the tree behind him. The blond's breath hitches when he knows that the swordsman has just spared his life. He nervously laughs, "What's wrong? Not going to kill us? Did that fake make you soft?"

"No." The man growls. "I understand that I am defected from the varia, so there needs to be someone to handle the crap I had to deal with! And since I am defected, my loyalty to Xanxus is shattered!" He takes out his sword from the tree, and grabs his hair. "I don't deserve to his guardian nor can I keep my promise." He slices his hair off, and drops it on the ground.

Squalo suddenly disappears. Bel dodges a shot of flame that was meant for the swordsman. Xanxus enters having walked to where they are. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

Mammon replies, "It seems that the mist guardian, Chrome, interfered." The baby takes out a paper and sneezes. "Her skills has increased greatly. It will take time for me to decipher of where they went."

"THEN THE REST OF YOU GO FUCKIN' FIND THEM!" He orders and kicks his unconscious guardians. He roars out angrily.

Squalo finds himself within the hospital which would be the last place for the varia to search since the man isn't injured. "Why the fuck am I here?!" he shouts at the vongola guardians and Reborn; except for Hibari who isn't there. "And why do I have this bad taste on my tongue?!"

"I'm sorry Squalo." Tsuna apologizes. He is sitting on a chair next to the swordsman. The rest are standing. "I called for Chrome to help you get out of there even if you wanted to fight because I was worried. It is my fault after all, so I was trying to take responsibility for my actions."

"It's not your fault! It's that stupid inventor's fault! I'm going to kill him when I find him!"

"Mwah, mwah," Yamamoto tells him with mirth, "That's why he left after giving Reborn the antidote. He chugged it down your throat, and you knocked out for a while."

"Be grateful to the Tenth that he went through all this trouble for you!" Gokudera orders.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna says to his friend. He face Squalo. "So how do you feel?"

That is a good question. The varia man looks at him, and there is still that sense of wanting to be gentle despite his rough personality, but any feelings further doesn't appear. "Nothing. I guess it was the potion after all."

"That's nice to hear since you're in love with Xanxus." Tsuna comments and then realizes what he said.

Squalo's eyes widen. "How the fuck do you know that?!"

"Ah," Yamamoto grins like an idiot, "I told him a few days ago, when he asked. It just slipped out."

"What the fuck do you mean it slipped out?! Don't tell me that you told them about the other stuff! I'm goin' to fuckin' kill you, you fuckin' katana brat!" Squalo gets up, but then realizes he's naked. "Why the fuck am I naked?!" He stands proudly without a care that Chrome's in the room.

"Reborn said that since you're defected from the varia, it would be a good idea for you to change your appearance. It won't be long before they find you, but then you should at least have a chance to change your life. You're still a prized assassin to the vongola." explains Tsuna. "He even cut your hair." He hands him a mirror.

Squalo stares at himself in the mirror to see that his hair has been put into a spiky haircut, and dyed black. "Why is it black?!"

"He also got you some brown contact lenses, so you wouldn't stand out!" Yamamoto gives him a lens case. The varia man frowns at it, but then knew that the baby is right. He puts them on, and then looks at them. Squalo doesn't look like himself at all, but is still very handsome. Even manlier.

Soon, Reborn tells Squalo that since he is a member of the vongola, he will be receiving his work from the ninth. The swordsman understands that the old man is looking for his own best interest to stop the ex-silverette from becoming a rogue. The male was capable of taking down the vongola's castle and reach the old man. It is better to have him on his side instead of another. Even if Xanxus has his varia men hunting him down for betrayal.

Squalo accepts his fate, and heads out to Italy.

But before he could, Tsuna and him are left alone in the hospital room because the teen still wants to talk to Squalo. "What is it brat?"

"It's not something that I can't say in front of the others, but I thought that it would be best if it was just us." Tsuna clarifies his decision to be alone with him. "I really had fun Squalo. I hope that you don't regret the time we had together."

The swordsman growls annoyed. "I don't regret any of the shit we did together! It's not like I let you force me into any of them!"

"Ri-right!" Tsuna tries to think of what to say. He does want to talk with Squalo on one on one, but hasn't really thought of what to say. Squalo easily reads him.

The man can't believe that he went crazy in love with this brat. But then he knows that it wasn't so bad being in love with him. He decides to confirm of how he truly feels. A kiss always settles the chemistry that they actually have.

So he has Tsuna face him, and kisses him. The kiss feels the same way it did back at the aquarium. Tsuna is also aware of this by the way he blushes, and doesn't look disgusted at all. Perhaps it will take time for the swordsman to be truly head-over-heels over him again. That seems like a more plausible idea of becoming in love with someone. Maybe...Maybe he'll love him more than Xanxus.

He's still hurt right in his pride that he betrayed the man, and can no longer keep his promise. He also still holds feeling for his murderous ex-boss.

He doesn't know know where his love life will lead him, but all he knows now is that he's in love and falling in love. It may all come to one conclusion eventually.

"Squ-Squalo..." Tsuna is shocked by the kiss.

The man explains with that body rocking tone, "I'm not head over heels over you now, not that the potion is gone from my system, but would you mind it if I fell in love with you later?"

The future tenth's face goes completely red. He doesn't believe that Squalo still wants to like him like that! He knows that he should say that they should just be friends, but to be more...he thinks that he would like that.

Before he could reply, Gokudera comes in raging over what he just saw!

* * *

Back at the varia, Xanxus is drinking more than usual. He's completely ignoring his duty as the varia boss, and leaving it to the others to finish. He doesn't care if they screw up, or if he screws up. He just doesn't care anymore.

Lussuria, Bel and Mammon truly regrets their action. They only thought of the fun aspect of Squalo being gone and hunted to be dead, but they never thought ahead of how Xanxus would react. He is pissed that Squalo betrayed him, but remains pissed even when he's given news that the swordsman is dead.

They've been given a body of a dead Squalo. It was a believable corpse of the swordsman. But then a few days later of researching the autopsy again, they realize that it is a fake. When they told their boss, he smirked for the first time in weeks! But then quickly grimaces sullenly.

If it's not murder that will take down their great leader, its the increased amount of alcohol in his system. None of them thought that he is drinking water anymore. Usually, one would think that they would just overthrow Xanxus, but then who would lead them? No one. Varia will disappear, or they will be assigned a boss that wouldn't be as good as Xanxus or Squalo.

Realizing their mistake, they all eventually agreed that they needed Squalo back. Lussuria pleaded for the ninth to make a meeting between them and Squalo since they knew that the swordsman is now working with the vongola directly.

Being the sentimental adoptive father, he makes this happen for the sake of Xanxus. Squalo is called to his office. "What is it old man?!" He shouts. He may be working for the man, but wouldn't give respect! He is going to give even less when he sees his ex-fellow guardians sitting on the coach! Even Levi is there! "What the hell?! Why the fuck are they here?!"

Timoteo stands up, "I'm going to take my leave now. Mr. Squalo, please listen to what they have to say. It's an order." The man tells him sweetly which builds up the frustration within the silverette.

"VOOOOOOOOOI!" He shouts but doesn't deny the man. He is the boss.

"My oh my, Squ-chan!" Luss coos. "You don't look like yourself at all! Are you wearing contacts?!"

"Ushishishi~You finally look like a man." Bel snickers. If the man hadn't said voi, then it would've taken more than a minute or so to realize that the black-haired, brown-eyed man was his former captain.

"SHUT UP! Why the fuck are you here?!" Squalo barks at them. He really wants to remind them of how he trashed their asses when they ganged up on him!

"Tch," Levi really does not like this. "We don't need him! Look at him! He obviously no longer wish to serve under Xanxus! Why would he bother to help us?!"

Bel holds a knife to his throat. He orders the man to shut up with a seething anger as he lets the man take a little peek from below his bangs to see the vicious glare. Levi swears that he saw the eye of the devil.

"Umu," Mammon knows that he's the best person to explain without pissing Squalo off. "Bossu is drinking himself to death since you've been defected. He won't listen to anyone, and its not doing good for the varia."

"And why the fuck should I care?!" The swordsman challenges. "I'm no longer one of you assholes!"

"Please Squalo!" Lussuria embraces his legs pathetically. "We need you! You're the only one who can snap him out of this state!"

"Then kill him and get a new boss!"

"Who?" Bel questions amused. "None of us is suited to be the next boss, and there is no one strong enough to gain our respect or tolerance."

"Not my problem!"

"Squalo," Mammon pauses to think of the best way to persuade the man. He says, "Xanxus needs you. He won't say it, but he knows that you are better off without him, and its killing him." That's a little dramatic, but then he's trying to get into the shred of sympathy the sociopath has.

Squalo gives him a dour expression. "If that's true, then why do you still want to follow such a pathetic guy."

"Because Xanxus is the best!" Levi cries out passionately. "It's your fault that he's like this. Letting your manipulative ways get to his head while you are having an affair with that pathetic fake!"

"Shut the fuck up! That is none of your business! If that's all you have to say, then I'm leaving!" He kicks Lussuria off him, and strides to the door.

Mammon pulls out the last card he has. "Then leave." He tells the ex-varia man who stops instead. "Leave him just like the others. Disappoint him like the others have. You obviously can't rise above them."

Squalo grips his one working hand. He thinks back to the promise he made to Xanxus. His joy when he was appointed to be his second. He remembers the eight years he spent waiting for this one man. He barely remembers of how they first met, or even of how they even started talking. All he knows is that he fell in love with that wrath. He wants that wrath, and would rise above anyone to be the closest and most trusted person to stand along side him.

He grits his teeth, but then his resolve is made. He faces them, and sighs out loudly. "FIIIINE! But you're going to help me! Tell me the situation!"

The three guardians grins at their victory. Levi is not happy. Lussuria explains about how Xanxus is not working, and simply drinking his sorrows away! Bel explains that their boss is still able to shoot his guns at full blast and kill away his opponents since its as easy as breathing for him, but the atmosphere isn't vicious or fun. It's simply mundane like watching blood dry on the wall. Mammon explains or better yet complains of how the bills of alcohol is piling up, and the money to make up for it is not coming in by their boss's lack of drive to do even the simplest of duties to sign papers in time!

Squalo is becoming more frustrated by what he hears. He already has orders and list of things to do in his head. "VOOOI! Listen you assholes, this is what I need you to do! Levi, get all the fuckers in the mansion to stay out of the hallways when I enter. If I see even a maid, I will slash her to pieces! Got it! Bel and Mammon, I need you to prepare a hot bath in the shitty boss's bathroom! Lussuria, prepare the best dish for a hangover after he rest! No alcohol whatsoever! Also set aside some aspirin! I'll take care of the rest!"

They set out back to the varia mansion. Xanxus is in his office emptying another bottle of alcohol and then chucking it against the batter abused wall. The floor is littered with glass everywhere. The only light shining within the place is the sunlight barely peering out from the curtains. The man isn't even aware that its the early afternoon since he's sitting opposite from the light.

He takes another bottle of alcohol that's set on his table and swigs it down his throat. He doesn't care if the varia falls at all by his pathetic drinking state. He doesn't give a shit about what the others are thinking. Whether its to pity or murder him, he doesn't give a shit. He doesn't want to think anyway. All he can think about is Squalo. He wants the man to walk into this room with his loud voice. That loud voice giving him a validating excuse to chuck a glass at his head.

He knows he misses Squalo. He misses torturing the dumbass. He loves him...He loves him...Xanxus doesn't deny this to himself. He loves him...That gives him a validating excuse to swig another bottle, even though he doesn't need excuses. He's fucking Xanxus with double X.

"VOOOOOOOI!" A roar echoes throughout the whole mansion. The door to his office slams open so hard that the hinges crack! Xanxus doesn't react. He's to drunk to react. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS DEPRESSING ATMOSPHERE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET PALE OR WHAT?!" Squalo tears down the curtains letting in the sunlight that burns the man's rhodopsin. He clenches his eyes away, but then realizes something wrong.

He looks at who is supposed to be Squalo with silver hair and blue-ish grey eyes, but he's met with black hair and brown eyes. What the fuck? Is he so drunk that he's hallucinating.

"What the fuck is with this room?!" The swordsman thinks that he's been given the rated PG version of how his ex-comrades explained his boss's state. "I leave for a few months and you're already a piece of shit in a dumpster! Come here!"

Before Xanxus could object, he's pulled off his thrown and led to his room which is the next door. Best to be convenient so he doesn't have to look at too many ugly faces on his way there. He's shoved into his private bathroom, and has two of Squalo's fingers shoved down his throat. He hurls out the alcohol out his system into his toilet. It left a nasty sting in his throat, and a disgusting texture on his tongue.

When he's done puking, Squalo has a water bottle shoved in his mouth. He almost chokes as he drinks it. And then the ex-sexond is brushing his teeth, and Xanxus almost swallows listerine. He's thrown into his bathtub gracelessly. Squalo doesn't give a fuck if he's hurting him. Get fuckin' defected without getting the chance to explain himself, he's restraining himself from leaving his own scar on the man's body!

The water is pleasantly hot which relaxes the man despite the harsh display of care. It did make him kind of alert and sober to realize that he is dealing with Squalo. The former silverette drops a bucket water of his head, and lathers the shampoo on his head.

After the shower, the silverette has the man stand up so he could wipe him down, have his hair blow dried and fixed, and then forces him to wear a bathrobe. He pulls Xanxus to his bed and tucks him in.

The wrathful man feels very peaceful on his bed that he almost falls to sleep, but then he sharply realizes Squalo leaving. "Lussuria will bring your food when you wake up! Make sure to take your medicine and get back to work! I didn't keep this place running for eight years for you to turn it into a scrap heap! Got it?!" The swordsman asks rhetorically.

He makes his way to get out of the room as fast as possible, but Xanxus's hand is quicker. The varia boss fights off every urge to sleep so he can glare at the man who betrayed him. "Where the fuck are you going?" He asks solemnly.

"VOI! As if I'm going to fuckin' tell you!"

"Is it back with that brat?!" Xanxus questions in a roar. He hates Tsuna! But he hates the idea of Squalo with that fake even more!

"It's none of your fuckin' business!" Squalo tries to set himself free.

"That's what you're always saying!" His boss complains. "Why the fuck do you love him more than me?!"

"What?! Who the fuck said that I loved him more than you?! I've always been in love with only you, but you were always so fuckin' oblivious! Did you really think that I would grow my damn hair with an impossible promise to just anyone! How fuckin' dense are you?!" Squalo takes this opportunity to explain himself. "It was a fuckin' love potion that made it even possible that I fell for the damn brat! But now I'm cured of the potion, but you know what the funny thing is, considering that there is no longer anything that can give me a reasonable excuse to even bother standing along side you, I don't mind being in love with that fake since we're obviously not happening!"

"Then let's happen!" The sitting man yells with childish passion. He pulls the swords man down onto him. "Don't fuckin' leaving me for that fuckin' brat!" He takes Squalo's lips onto his.

The former silverette is completely stunned. He can't believe that the journey worked?! He honestly forgot about it, and thought that he was so stupid for doing it in the first place, but here he is. He's being kissed by his boss!

The kiss is rough but hot. Teeth clashing against one another as the man forcefully claims his mouth. When Squalo reciprocates the kiss, the kiss softens slightly into one smooth rhythm between them. It's completely different from kissing Tsuna. Kissing the teen felt soft, clumsy, but he could feel the kid trying to kiss him right. It was cute and funny by how he tries.

Yet this kiss with Xanxus is no joke. When the man broke away, he looks down at Squalo with this observant look, and then smirks. That pisses off the swordsman, "VOOI, get off me! I need to get back to work!"

"Consider your schedule free, scum." Xanxus has his hands clenching the male's wrists. He tightens them to express his control over the former silverette.

"You're not my fuckin' boss!"

"I am now." The grinning man laughs like a maniac. He has Squalo back in a whole new light and he's fuckin soakin' in it.

"Screw you!"

"Alright."

Squalo splutters on his words before he's taken by his new lover's whims on his body.

The other varia members are at the living room waiting for Squalo to tell them that he's done, and is not coming back and blah, blah, blah.

"He's taking rather long." Bel comments bored. He's lying languid on the couch. Mammon is floating over him and is equally bored.

Levi is standing near the exit way as he is eager to go check on his sleeping boss. "I should go check on them! What if he took the chance to kill Bossu!"

"Calm down Levi!" Lussuria orders him. "I'm sure that Squ-chan won't do something like that to our boss! But if he does, he knows the penalty! He won't be able to run away from not only the varia's, but also the vongola's assassins no matter how hard he tries!"

They quiet down when they hear Squalo screaming as if he's being hurt, and then they hear him screaming their boss's name in a rather...lewd way. "Oh my!" Lussuria gasps. Levi cries and tries to run to the room, but is stopped by Mammon's illusions. Bel laughs out his insanity.

The next morning, Squalo finds himself wrapped in his boss's arms. The tanned man feels warm and dangerous. He hears concealed laughter and growling. He looks at the varia guardians whom are staring at them. Lussuria is the only one with a validating excuse of being there since he is bring the breakfast.

"VOI! Get the fuck out!" Squalo shouts at them. He is met with a hair pull by Xanxus. "OW! Are you trying to make me bald?!"

"Shut the fuck up trash. It's your fault for becoming melodramatic and cutting your hair." His boss runs his fingers through the dyed hair to see that silver hair is growing back. "Don't cut it again."

The returned varia second looks at the scarred man. They share this loving wistful look. The other guardians looks at each other thinking that they are all wheeled out of the moment. Xanxus looks over at them, and orders them solemnly to get the fuck out or he's going to kill them. Their guardians shivers in both fear or excitement. They are all relieved that they got their old boss back.

And so, the varia once again becomes peaceful. Xanxus has a restraining order put between Squalo and Tsuna where they are not allowed to be in the same country unless its official vongola business, and Squalo must be escorted by a fellow varia member. The returned silverette is not happy at all about this, but then he figures that he isn't going to fall in love with Tsuna anyway. He's simply going back to being someone he'll meet professionally, and perhaps even as a...friend.

There is also the matter with where is that girl that is part of Levi's subordinates. She specializes in spying since she easily disappears into the background. He would ask Levi, but the man doesn't want to talk to him at all. It's as if the woman never existed. He wondered if he was just under some kind of illusion trick. It's been a while since that they happened, so he's not sure.

But at truth, the woman is in the very mansion passing by him. She doesn't bother to let the man know she existed. She gets all her thanks from him by having a front row seat of her boss and captain making love. It's good to be invisible.


End file.
